Its Too Little, Too Late
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: Living in a life, what Robyn call is Hell! Her parents dis-owned her but kept her around, she's not that popular with other people as she never was, she's been kept up in the dark too long, trusting everyone, but then that trust kept breaking again, until a young stranger comes into her life and becomes the most important person, she'll HAVE to LOVE...KaiXOC & TalaXOC [Updated]
1. Chapter 1: Fuck, My Fucking Life

**It's Too Little, Too Late...**

* * *

**It's a new story from. Yes I know I've uploaded many stories but this I enjoy. I do not own the title as many artist's used this as their song name and I do not own it. If my grammar is really bad leave a review I'll read it and do it better in the next chapter but looking at my chapter further on I'm not putting any commas as I'll let you put them where ever you feel it right. **

**Everyone will think that this story will all end the same y'know Happy ending. Kai experienced his emotions in love blad-di-blah-blah. But to be honest I don't make my endings easy or maybe or happy ending. So it'll be nice of you to continue reading if you like no force is being used.**

** I Do not own Beyblade or the beyblade characters what-so-ever y'know the motto.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fuck My Fucking Life!**

Being around the morning at the United States, everyone was up and running to go work, and kids or teens going to school in big groups with their mates, spilling every detail that just happened over the weekend, they couldn't keep in. Boys... Well their just being boys, messing about with each other, making some jokes out of one another. The day was a perfect warm sunny day, it wasnt too hot, or too cold. Everyone having a smile on their face, glowing with joy and happiness in them.

People were on the go, everyone was having fun but serious with work and studies too. Shop keepers were now getting their shop or stall ready for the day, to hopefully catch an audience that'll want to buy their products. Kids were excited laughing together, holding their mom hands while talking to their friend, walking next to them with so much energy and being so talk active, as the 2 mothers just smiled at their kids and had their own grown up talk.

The sun wasn't too high, but still high enough to let down its heat, and light across the U.S.A. Some girls walked pass a big mansion that look deserted and empty, everyone thought that, but knowing that a quiet family lives there, and there hardly seen, except for their youngest daughter who was, now 18 years old. She hated her life, everything in it just made it worse for her, and yet she still choose to carry on. Grabbing her black satchel she walked out of the mansion doors in black skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top and black 3/4 leather jacket with some Z37 Ladies Grey Lace up Military combat boots, she was a size 6, she didn't give a fuck, if she looked like a goth or emo cause you can't judge someone just like that.

Her hair was all midnight blue as her eyes were silver with a hint of purple in them, looking a bit like lavender. Her thick eyelashes made her eyes look fiercer as she tried on black eyeliner on the top and bottom of her eye's. With a hint of vaseline on her lips from the blue tin she kept her hair looking a bit like were _'__Rihanna Debuts New Dark with Shaved-Side Hairstyle at 'Battleship' Movie Premiere' _But instead of shaving she clipped it back from one-side, cause if she did do that, her parents would definitely hate and disown her more from what she has already become.

"Fuck school" She said as she pushed her diamond stud earring threw her snug ear-piercing she had done a few weeks ago, getting permission by her mother she got it done. She also has another ear-piercing at her lobe as she kept a black diamond there, and her last piercing on her ear was just behind the big one at front on her lobe as she has 2 piercing's there, over there she placed a diamond letter standing for Robyn with a A connected to it standing for Aimi. As together it stood for her name._ (A/N - Aimi is pronounced same as Amy)_

Looking at her newly coated black and red nail polish done, having a red base with black as the nail tips, looking a like a french manicure but with different colours, being used. Locking the door behind her she looked around, as she took a deep breath of the fresh air, of the morning she missed after going to school in Car and coming back. '_This day is always going to be just the same everyday, replaying over and over as if there was no Pause for a break' _Robyn thought as she took some strides out of the gates, that kept outcomers. Out.

Walking to school like usual, she didn't expect anyone to be like 'Oh Hi Robyn! How was your weekend?!' She never had friends like that except for her big move from Russia to here when she was a kid but who gave one? She was barely a kid, not knowing what was happening and now realising that she's 1/4 American, 1/2 Japanese and 1/2 Russian?! What did she expect... Her whole life was Shit. She hate living in West coast of California, it was so hard to not get sun burnt, as Robyn had a little tan cause of it.

Just before walking out of the gates of the mansion she saw a black polished rolls-royce phantom. Just as she was going to make a quick runner, she never felt so desperate to go school. Sending a text to Kati-Lynn Amber who was a good friend she made at the first day of school. Her name was long as Robyn called her Kat as her eyes were similar to one, Robyn nickname would have been Ro, as they just shortened it out between each other.

A maid from inside ran towards, Robyn to call her back in as Robyn was, still confused at what was happening. The maid grabbed her wrist with a worried and nervous expression on her face.

"Miss Aimi I'm sorry but, you have to pack! You need to get all your belongings in a suitcase, everything will be explained later on" She said as the Maid quickly dragged Robyn inside, back in the shit hole she called it. Robyn confusingly went upstairs as she texted Kat that she was sick and something came up so she couldn't make it to school.

Making it up to the top of the staircase, she walked to her room, still incredibly confused. She had clue of what was happening and why it even was? Was she going anywhere? All this mess, made Robyn lost...

"What the hell is happening?" Robyn said to herself as she grabbed whatever that was grab-able. Filling in a suitcase she got another filling that in with some things she couldn't fit in the other suitcase, she got a weekend bag and filled in them with some of her necessary stuff that was important to her. Spilling all her books on the bed she put her laptop, and charger in her back pack along with some stuff that will entertain her, with rummaging through her stuff or going through the suitcases.

The maid came back up, with the same face on her expression as if it was a mask stitched on to her face. She looked at Robyn and then at the stuff she packed, as she nodded her head. "Your father is downstairs, he's expecting your presence" She said as Robyn knew she had to go downstairs' impatiently if it was her father. She tried her best to gain her parents trust and for them to take her as their daughter, and to not dis-own, as they already have done that with no mercy or emotion.

Robyn went downstairs' casually as she saw the butlers put some, coats up and away. Now she was getting even more confused and lost in every minute and second of the time that went, pass. Walking through the halls she noticed that her father wasnt, in the lounge or living room, so she guessed that he was in the office with maybe, some other people. Walking through the door's she knocked on the door to, get the entrance to allow her in. Looking around as she walked she felt this vibe off something but she couldn't make it clear.

Her father gestured his hand to tell her sit in the leather black quilted seats. Seating beside her on her left she saw another male, with two toned hair, having closed eyes, arms folded below his chest, and his right ankle on his left knee sitting down as he looked annoyed and bored. Beside the guy was another man with the same hair but he definitely looked much older, having purple orbs at his eyes. The 2 were in suit's as if they was going to the red carpet, even her own father was dressed incredibly suited up.

"I'm guessing why, your here Miss Aimi" The man with purple eyes said as he gave a small smile as Robyn as she had no clue of what to say or do _'Who the hell is he? Do I know him or do I have to know him? This is Fucking Great! Missing school for this crap!' _Robyn said in her mind as she looked at him and nodded, agreeing to his comment.

"Robyn, do you know why you are here?" A voice from behind spoke, as Robyn didn't even need to turn around and see who it was... It was her mother, in a pencil skirt, blouse and blazer looking smart as usual. Her look was fierce and so formal, but it was something that Robyn and her mother dis-like each other.

"Why am I here? I thought my education came first?" Robyn said sarcastically, as her mother always said that education came first not matter what, and what is she trying to say now? Robyn looked at her palms, before crossing her legs, and leaning back as she knew that this was going to be a long discussion. Looking around just hearing the clock tick, nothing made a sound.

"Your education does come first, but were going to have to put that, to a side now. As this will be important, decision for us and you" Her father said as Robyn was taken back at the decision part. What was it that she had to think about that'll be so important? _'What the fuck do I have to think about? My life is completely messed up! So what now!'_

Robyn didn't know what to think about. Hearing them words come out of her mothers and father mouth she was disgusted about them to even let them call her their own daughter. Her so-called father Daisuki Kuozo. Her Mother's name was Aiko Kuozo... I bet you're wondering why Robyn didn't take the family name, well they said they'll only take the family name if there the first-born child, as her eldest brother is.

"Robyn, why are your levels dropping lower than before?" Disuki said as he put the papers away, and focused more on Robyn as her mother Aiko was sitting next to her, expecting an answer too along with the other 2 strangers sitting beside her.

"I'm not getting enough time to revise for my exams, as I'm always busy with your trips and work" This was the truth as her father eyes gleamed with fury and anger, as if it was like he was going to send her for execution. Her mother eyes well... They were open widely being surely surprised. The other two men were shock too, as the one with closed eyes opened them to take a look, as his ruby crimson eyes shined in the light, through the window.

"Then you should revise more, before my time of dates occur. And that is no way I taught you manners!" He lectured as Robyn didn't flinch at his words. _'What manners? You old Hag, you was never there in my life!' Reaptedly_ all she was thinking about was, Freedom. The two men were surprised in a way to not show it on there face, as they looked totally strong and solid to break through.

"You never tell me the time or the dates of the events?! And why am I here!" Robyn shouted back but not rasing her voice, just putting a hint of annoyance in them.

"You are here, cause you'll have to take mine and your mother's heir and by doing that for us to run the business. You'll have to get married to Mr Young Hiwatari" All of these words stabbed Robyn painfully. "Your big brother can not carry it down, as he already got a family carrying his own family name down the line. He already has his own business to attend and secure for the future, as you'll be the only one left. Thats why me and your father are sending you to Mr Young Hiwatari Household to live in, in Russia. As he'll be your husband" Aiko said as Robyn thought she was hearing nonsense.

"What! Russia?! Married!? I'm only 18!" Robyn yelled as she didn't want her life to end this way, getting married at age 18 cause of business?! Did they ever care, of what will she'll think about this? She was guessing 1 word... _No_.

"But I want to live my life! Enjoy the time I have. Being Free from this place!" Robyn stood up as she argued back at their parents having her back on the 2 Hiwatari who was a little shock but the younger one, liked his place he was sitting at, as he checked at Robyn ass, as she bent over a bit he head to bite his lip, to stop himself turning away he had an amused look on his face, as a smirk came up on his lips.

He stood up as Robyn was taking her go at her parents finally wanting, to say all the things she wanted to say.

"Kai sit down!" Mr Hiwatari whispered as he looked at his son, who looked at Robyn from behind amusingly, and he was surprised that she was tiny and petite compared to some girls. Robyn was busty from the chest area, as she was short only being around 5'6'' as Kai was 6'1'' towering over her, he had a big advantage over her.

Kai grabbed Robyn wrist's, keeping a tight grip on them he turned her around as she did. She had to look up, to Kai as he was like a shield or Rock against, her to protect her with his armour as, his body. Kai bent his head down to her's, Robyn didn't know what to expect. He could have whispered in her ear,or Looked at her deeply in the eyes, or maybe give her a peck on the cheek. But no, he wasnt doing any of that. Lowering his head, he reached for her lips as Robyn stayed completely still, as she wasnt thinking of how close he was, there eyes met, as there lip's made contact with each other. It was just a lip kiss, as Kai wasnt going to show a lot in front of his and her parents.

Robyn eyes were suddenly fluttering close, as she tried to not close her eyes, she was forcing them to close but somehow her body said it felt right. Suddenly realising it, she remembered that this was her first kiss, she lost her first kiss to a complete stranger who was going to be her future husband?! To admit, Robyn didnt mind Kai if that's what she heard from his father whispering about.

Letting their lips apart, Robyn was confused not knowing what to do. Her eyes looked down, but slowly as her eyelashes fluttered a little. Kai looked down at Robyn, he didn't know her kiss would be so soft, and tender, by just judging her outside appearance he was happy she wasnt revealing unlike some girls that been thrown at him. The parents were shocked, thinking this was going to be a good start of their relationship. Now all Robyn had to do was, sign the contract. _'If I sign it... He'll think I've fallen for him over just one kiss, but if I don't... What will my family think of me? Urgh I'm doing this for you Phynx!' _Robyn bitbeast was Phynx after she sacrificed herself for Robyn, and yet still now it been a year and few months since it happened.

"For you Phynx" Robyn whispered to herself, as she'll know that Phynx would have said yes to signing the contract, along with the husband, the money and future. Skimming her eyes across the big paragraphs she read a certain line that Kai was an Entrepreneur having his own Enterprise next to his name too. Phynx would have said _'Grab it with 2 hands, Protect it, Guide it, Love it' _Thats Phynx would have said, if only if she was here with Robyn, to help her make the decision. Robyn sighed as she signed the paper with a sigh coming from each other except from Kai as his eyes twinkled in the light, with him having a smirk on his lips, which Robyn noticed. Now she was scared thinking, of what has she got herself into.

Kai leaned in forward, quickly reading through the paper, he looked like a proper business man, also being the Boss. Kai got his pen out, and signed it as he passed the papers back to Robyn mother Aiko as she handed them to her husband. Kai stood back up, and walked out of the room as Robyn didn't know what to do.

"Robyn, come upstairs with me, to change" Aiko said as Robyn just followed her mom, as the last thing she saw was Kai back to her, as he walked to the lounge along with her father and the elder Mr Hiwatari, who was Kai father. Walking up the stairs in another route, Aiko took her daughter to her room, going into a normal draw, but bringing something out what Robyn would never wear. It was a Stella McCartney Fall 2011 Lucia Polka-Dot Sheer Dress and Beige Nude Patent Leather Anouk Pointed Toe Stilettos from Jimmy Choo as her hair was put in a high bun, with volume as some her side fringe was clipped back lifting the hair from the front a little.

With some swarovski diamond chandelier earrings, her outfit was done as the maid took her two bags, as one of them were her clothes she wore, and the other one was her bag full of extra essentials. Robyn was nervous, being married without a thought of it, she wanted to turn back time but she couldn't. What was done, was done.

Her mother, Aiko was surprised that her daughter was already looking like a grown woman, in such feminine clothes, her face was perfect being pale but with a slight colour. Her mother redone her makeup keeping the eyeliner, but putting a smokey dark grey eyeshadow, and some nude lip gloss. Her other ear-piercing was tooken out except for her lobe ones, she just put small diamond studs in them. Walking out of her room with her mother in front of her, Robyn wondered what it'll feel like with the ring on her finger. _'I can't believe they sent me to a arrange marriage, without telling me except on the day! I'm so nervous! Get a Grip your leaving this place, be happy!' _Robyn tried to knock some sense into herself, walking now down the stairs trying to fill herself with confidence.

"Be a Lady" Aiko said before she walked into the room, as Robyn walked a few seconds later, making the men in the room stand up with unbelievement, especially Kai, he looked amused but he was the only man sitting down, just looking at Robyn straight at the eye. Robyn walked in the room as the maid passed a faux fur jacket in black on top of Robyn shoulders, as she didn't put the coat on, but leave it sitting on her shoulders. Kai stood up, to walk to his new bride, even though they didn't really have a proposal, Robyn didn't mind that... But it was him, she doesnt even know what to do with him, or how to act.

Kai was standing next to Robyn, as he put his hand on her waist as if he owned her whole body automatically. She didn't know how to react, all these new feelings were now suddenly, taking a go at her like a bullet. She didn't know if she should dodge them, or catch them with both hands, as Phynx would have said.

"Thank you, about the decision. I'll look after your daughter dearly" That was the first time Robyn heard Kai talk. _'He had such a deep masculine voice, it's so dreamy to hear him speak. Oh God! What am I thinking?!' _Robyn thought of as she snapped out of soon as they was walking out the house. Seeing the same car, the 2 newly married couple were both going to live under Kai Hiwatari home, in Russia...

* * *

**Ok I'm done with the Chapter and I'm so Happy I finally got this out! Hope you enjoyed it! Is Kai going to take care of Robyn, and do all the things he said to her parents? Will Robyn ever feel right with Kai? Are the two comfortable with each other being married? **

**Please Leave a Review, Many Thanks! xXx's**


	2. Chapter 2: Rule's

**Chapter 2: Rules**

The Car journey was quiet, Robyn and Kai was just sitting beside each other as Kai was on Robyn left. Daydreaming through the window, seeing the lights glow above them as the stars came out in the dark night sky. It was almost near to 8 as the family issue took the morning, to get through.

Robyn glanced down at her finger, thinking of everything before the ring was place there, she closed her eyes as she turned away back at the window. She was still in her dress, as she found it rather uncomfortable, sitting down in at a long time. The ride was quiet, the two had nothing to talk about, as Robyn found it really awkward. She had no clue of what Kai was like, she didn't know how old he was first, it looked like the two had rarely nothing in common, with each other. _'What's going to happen from here? What about my school education? Will I see my friends again? Would they accept me as a friend, after they heard I left to Russia Married? Will we get along?' _So much questions ran through her head, in and out of her brain.

"When we get to Russia, you can have a week to get used to the surrounding's and then start School" He broke the silence. Robyn felt a little startled as she turned her face to see his, and there he was looking at her straight in the eye, as if he saw right through her. The way he spoke was as if he was talking to a bought slave or a little kid in a new world. Robyn turned her head away as she understood everything he said.

Kai looked at his new wife, he didn't expect this. She didn't expect this. He wondered if this was the right decision, picking someone for them to stand by his side, without knowing him at _all. _He knew she wont open up at all, to a complete stranger who maybe took her first kiss. He wondered how she would cope, to his lifestyle. Or at Russia. Robyn had no clue of what it'll be like she couldn't describe any of her feelings in word except for the word _Lost_.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Robyn asked as that kind of slipped out of her mouth, Kai turned to look at her as she finally spoke. He smirked as he looked at her eye to eye. With this contact this made Robyn feel queasy and all knotted up.

"19, 20 this year. You?" That gave Robyn some information, she sighed as she thanked god that he was young, but near to her age. She was glad he wasnt someone over 20 or even 30, if he did say that, she would have got out of the car regretting, ever stopping herself to turn back to the mansion and sign that bloody paper for the stupid, worthless family business!

"18, this year 19" And Robyn replied. She was turning 19 in August the 8th, as Kai was turning 20 in August the 2nd. As the two was together with only a few days apart from each other. Kai kept that note in mind as a memo, as he knew she was only a year younger than him. What Kai was surprised about, was that she was single he wondered until he thought about her parents thinking they might have been the reason that stopped her. But he thanked them, or then he wouldn't have never met Robyn. Being Selfish he wanted Robyn.

"Once, we arrived to the Mansion we'll have dinner, you'll unpack and get some sleep after" To Robyn the thing sound like, _rules _or maybe a ready schedule before she arrived. Kai just looked outside being fascinated by something to dodge Robyn eye contact, she would of maybe given. Robyn felt nothing like a welcomed wife, heck she didn't even wanted to become a wife to a stranger, she knew hardly know much about.

Robyn closed her eye's as she was feeling a little dizzy from looking at lamppost's that been whizzing by. She started to know where they were as she noticed it was the Airport. With still closed eye's, she spent her last moment's here before going to Russia as her mind wondered a bit. She remembered the time were her and her brother were little, they would chase each other around in the park, until they were out of breath. She remembered when her and Kat first met, the two was shy to speak with each other until Robyn sticked up for Kat in kindergarten when other kid's were making fun out of her, mostly about her eyes. She then remembered when she first met -!

Just before she was going remember something else, she felt some cold wind and someone shake her from the shoulder's as she wondered who it was... At some part of her body she wanted Kai to wake her up, with worried eyes. Opening them she saw another male, he had dark green eyes with brown hair with a cap on his head and a uniform, Robyn was startled as she pushed the man back away from her. With her movement he hit his head on the ceiling of the car, as he moved back.

"Sorry Ma'am but were here at the airport, and were ready to go" He said as Robyn sighed and nodded, giving a small smile she stepped out of the car seeing Kai on his phone, looking too busy to wake his new wife up... _'What the hell are you thinking Ro! Snap out of it! You don't like this idea of marriage so why have expectations from a stranger who now is your husband?!' Get a Grip Girl!' _Robyn thought of as she shook her head a little. Having her faux fur black jacket still sitting on her shoulder she had to act like a woman now and more of a mature women.

Stepping out of the vehicle, she looked around seeing that it's not to say that busy. The driver handed Robyn her gold and black lace clutch bag back to her, as Robyn kept hold it tightly. She turned around as she heard another car, come speeding all the way to them, just as she blinked it stopped beside their car. Robyn recognised the BMW M3 black coupé, a black-haired female rushed out, as she slammed the car door back. Robyn gulped as she saw her best friend rush to her.

"What the Hell were you thinking?!" Kat yelled, secretly she tried to act angry as she stopped right in front of Robyn. "Without telling me properly!" Kat said as her face fell into a soft one. The two fell into a deep hug, as Robyn didn't expect this, she looked over Robyn shoulder seeing a guy there leaning on the car with a smirk. He had maroon hair with dark brown eyes that looked a bit like ruby or mahogany, he gave a small wave and quick smile before his normal cold stance.

"I'm going to miss you" Kat whispered, as Robyn found this the most difficult thing to do. She didn't want to leave her best-friend behind and out of all her experiences and adventures. And what will each other do, when their other half is in a complete opposite country to them? This was going to be hard.

"When you get there, text me your houseline. Text me when you arrive too!" Kat mumbled on as tears fell down her face one by one, Robyn thumb wiped the tear's away as she was trying to 'shhhh' Kat down. "Goodbye..." Kat managed to say, after all the crying she had done, after Robyn was wiping them away, she tried her best not to cry, as she didn't want to ruin the make-up, making her face more as a mess than what it is now.

"Shhh... Saying Goodbye means forever" Robyn took the moment to think of something positive. " It's more like Goodnight hmm? It aint forever. Cause you know I'll always be the opposite time when you wake up, cause your my daylight and laughter when I'm at dark and misery" Robyn spoke as she sniffed a little. There forehead's were together as Robyn kept wiping the tears off Kat cheek's, with her thumb.

"You better invite me to your wedding day" Kat said as the took broke out into a giggle and then laughter. They stepped away from each other with only a step apart. They took their last glance at each other before moving, on with all these changes. Looking up, some of the stars were coming out on the royal dark blue sky. Robyn noticed another person coming out of the car, as she noticed that the guy that was leaning, on the car went round to help that someone out.

Looking over, she saw a black Cosmo haired female, it looked like she was limping as her hair was just past her shoulder's having 2 layers. Turning around from the corner, Robyn knew who it was exactly, she turned face to face to Robyn having a smirk laying across her lip's as her shoes were black ballet flat's showing bandages around her right foot and ankle. She was wearing 3/4 length leggings, as her top wasn't revealed as a grey hoodie on top was zipped up. Her dark chocolate eye's focused on Robyn's.

"What happened to you Miss Tonisha?" Robyn said as she walked up to her second best friend, she made in class as her name was Mahila Tonisha. She was a close friend but not as close with Kat, and Kaze. Kaze well she was just like Kat, but being more closer then anybody, she was like a sister from another mother to Robyn, but there calamities together changed, after her parents died in a car accident and then her brother being in a place at the wrong time she lost everyone. She became cold and distant with everyone just like Robyn, but in Robyn Life it was like she didn't even have parents in the first place.

The two bonded as Kaze saved Robyn, once as she had one of her enemies stalking her. Kaze usually have's a mask and barrier when's she's alone, her outfit when she's on the battle ground looks like Kakasi but with something changed and looking different on a female but once she's with some and get's to know them, she the bestest person you can ever meet. Kaze wasnt her real name, it was a nick name or a code name she has to cover herself. Her real name was Sukona Miyara being the same age as Robyn too but just a few months older at June.

Just when Mahila and Robyn was blabbing, on and on a phone ringed as Robyn noticed it was her's looking at her Samsung Galaxy S3 she gulped looking at the number. It was Kaze. Mahila noticed and giggled as she showed thumb's up to Robyn. So Robyn answered the call.

"Hello" Robyn said, nervously.

_"Why didn't you tell me?!" _Kaze yelled across the phone, as Robyn kind of looked guilty.

"It was too quick!" Robyn replied, as she bit her bottom lip.

_"You could have ringed me! Mahila told me about it saying you didn't tell her too! Until you texted Kat!" _Kaze was now furious.

"Hey, don't blame me! I have to go, I'll text you once im in russia ok. Kat will give you my house number once I texted her it ok" Robyn said quickly.

_"RUSSIA?! WHY DA FUCK ALL THE WAY THERE! ROBYN YOU GOT SOME -" _Kaze was at her shouting moment until Robyn cut her off.

"Sorry. And calm down hun, I have to go bye!" Robyn said quickly as she hanged up the call. She looked towards Kat and Mahila who was nearer to the car.

"Kat"

"Hm?"

"You have a big responsibility ok. Once I texted you the houseline and my maybe new number tell Mahila and Sakuno ok" Robyn said as she walked towards her cart, that was now full with luggage.

"We'll miss you Ro!" Kat and Mahila yelled as Robyn walked inside with Kai ahead, not looking interested as Robyn walked near her cart. Waving goodbye before turning around, she saw them get into the car, as the car she came in left. _'There's no turning around now' _Robyn thought as she kept hold of her ticket and Passport in her hand's that was in a little cover pack, she glanced at Kai hands seeing his in his hands.

Robyn looked at Kai as he kind of reminded of her of the movie Hitman. His black suit, red tie, long black coat. He looked so dominant, rich, high... Heck the word's she was thinking of couldn't even describe with any detail about him! He was so Matured into such a Man. Robyn didn't realise that Kai was now walking beside her, closely. In a minute he was in front of her and in seconds he was standing by her side. He looked down at Robyn as she quickly turned away, she didn't want to look up to him in his eyes just like the way they did after they suddenly kissed.

"Master Hiwatari, were here. I'll aboard your and your wife luggage on the Private Jet" The man who was pushing the cart, spoke as he looked and sound like Kai's personal butler. He went off his own direction, as Kai and Robyn were left alone together. Now Robyn started to worry, she was alone with Kai in public and she wasnt used to him, not yet! But the only thing on her mind that was ringing again and again was _'wife'._

"Come on" Kai said as he walked off leaving Robyn to catch up behind, she was behind him but with only a few steps behind, cause of the shoes she was wearing it was already wearing her out in walking through the whole airport. Kai stopped at the spot were Robyn remembered its were you show your Passport and then ticket. She watched Kai do it, as she done the same. Walking through this tube, they went done some step's, as Robyn took sight of the massive white private Jet.

They walked towards the jet, as it was getting pretty windy as the jets were getting ready to fly. Climbing up the next set of stairs leading their way in the Jet, it was massive and so luxurious from the inside the couches and single couches were cream, as there was 2 main seats together with a dinner table for 2 beside it. Having another room behind, there was a bed there as it was a double bed. Some champagne was bubbling in some cold ice bucket on the table in front of the chairs as there was a TV attached to the front of the seats, to watch from. The lights were obviously creamy white spotlight's shining downwards.

Kai walked in taking a seat away from the window, as Robyn had no choice of sitting there. It was dark and it was pretty seeing the night sky, even when you're in a jet you get the best view's. Kai took his jacket off, as the butler took his waiting for Robyn to take her's off she held them by the shoulder's delicately as she handed it over to him. Inside it was more, warm but not to hot that'll make you sweat or become clammy.

"You might want to sleep as it'll be a long flight" The butler said as Kai nodded, and gestured the butler away. Robyn remained silent, respecting his as he did to her's, all she was doing was daydreaming out of the window, as that was the only thing to do or that was the only thing she found amusing.

"Why did you sign it?" Hearing that voice, Robyn snapped back into the reality and turned to the Kai who raised his eyebrow having a small smirk rising upon his lip's, but with amused and confused eyes. Robyn didn't see this part of Kai, but she didn't mind talking to him.

"I wanted to get my parents trust and love back... But thinking of it now, it's just business. But however the positive is that I'm sure to grab this with 2 hands for my bitbeast" Robyn said as she realised she said too much. She still kept her eyes with Kai as she didn't want to show any nervous-ness or worry-ness, but looking into his eyes, she fell deep in them.

"You had a Bitbeast?" He asked as Robyn was surprised he even answered back to her blubbering. She looked out the window, as she sighed closing her eyes and then opening them up again slowly she turned to Kai.

"My Father found out I had one, and so he sent me to a place in Russia. They forced the Bitbeast out of me as we were together as one, it was a pain I never experienced in my entire life, not what my parents put me through. During that moment, when I knew I was going weak and I was going to loose her... I let her be Free" Robyn only explained it briefly as she didn't want to bore Kai with her stories and pass. Kai looked at her looking surprised but not really expressing it on his face as much as someone Robyn would.

_1 Hour later..._

Robyn eyes were suddenly getting to sleep. She suddenly felt drowsy, as she was still looking outside the window in her own little world. A few minutes ago she just had dinner with Kai using her table manner's she never expected herself to be like, this for just a guy. Robyn was leaning to her left of the chair as she looked bored as ever not having anything to do. _'Ugh... Why the Fuck with me?! I have to be so Formal with him! 24/7 Com'on how does he do it?!' _Robyn lectured at herself thinking of all the stuff, she now can't do cause she's married.

Kai was thinking of some thing's as he remembered something in his pocket he was supposed to give, Robyn back at the car. He looked at Robyn as he chuckled inside, then he stopped realising what he done. _'Why the hell did I just chuckle, just looking at her look bored?' _He said to himself as he shooked it off. Getting the box out, he looked at the huge diamond wedding rings model with a huge rhomboid diamond. This ring is made of white gold with a really big diamond as beautiful ornament. The main diamond is designed in rhomboid shape. It is attached in the middle part of the ring with some tiny grains of diamond in each corner.

"Here. Mrs Hiwatari" Kai said as he smirked hearing him say Mrs. Robyn turned her head quickly, as she felt some touch her hand. She saw him place a ring through her wedding finger at her left hand gracefully as it was the perfect fit. When Kai held Robyn hands in his they were so tiny, smooth, soft and delicate in his being such a perfect fit in them. He would have caressed them, but then he again shook that feeling off his vibe.

"It's amazingly Beautiful" Were the words Robyn said as her eyes were fixed on the ring. She was so happy that she got one, but she was scared incase this was all set up or maybe done for her money. Kai smirked as he showed his ring, he gave it to Robyn as Robyn blushed ever so lightly, as her cheeks now looked like they had blusher on them.

Robyn slid his Ring at his hand, holding his hand she was feeling really shy and bashful suddenly. She noticed the ring as she looked at it closely, she looked at Kai as he blinked knowing what she was thinking as he already thought of an answer for her upcoming question.

"My dad, gave you this?" Robyn said as Kai nodded. The ring was from Robyn Great-Father as he passed it down onto the female, husband's. And Kai now got his ring, out of all men Kai was now holding her great-father ring he once wore in his wedding day. Robyn smiled as she didn't smile like this before. Kai looked at Robyn as he didn't see this side of Robyn, she kept that reputation in his mind as a note, burying it so deep, no one would know.

"Master. Were Here" The butler said as the two parted from each other, the butler passed there jacket's back as Robyn went to get her clutch bag, noticing Kai behind her she turned around as she felt as if she was being pushed on something really hard on her back, she looked at the face to only see, the one and only Kai having a straight, cold face.

"One Rule. This relationship won't have any **Love**" His Words stung her so deep, she already felt like signing a divorce sheet. He walked off as Robyn was frozen as Ever. She didn't know how to react, or express this feeling out, she now felt lost at this relationship between him and her.

_'How can there be a Relationship with No Love Allowed?' _


	3. Chapter 3: Narcissistic

**Chapter 3: Narcissistic**

As Robyn and Kai got off the Jet, they walked towards the Russian airport. The air was already colder and frigid full of coldness. An isolation, from everyone warmth and love full of happiness _'What a welcoming' _Robyn sarcastically said to herself, while walking in a normal speed with Kai beside her, on her left while the trolley full of their luggage was on her right, again with the same butler pushing the trolley. Walking past people with some look's of confusion, but most people had a plain look on their face, as they looked already bored, with the life they was given, waiting for something new to happen at any moment, day or month!

Managing to walk through some crowd's they were at the front of the airport, until a posh Audi q7 sport black came stopping in front of them, as it looked like the butler who was pushing the trolley was now putting the luggage in the car. The person who was driving came out, looking like a very wealthy, rich or posh driver opened the door for them to head in. Kai walked around to the other side which was the right side of the car, as he let himself in with Robyn thanking the driver as she sat in, with the door closing behind her. Feeling a little awkward with Kai she didn't know what to... Expect with him.

"Seem's like you found _The woman_. Mind I ask what's her name?" The driver said as he was looking at eye contact with Kai, Kai opened his eyes viciously as he just rolled his eyes and now, looking out the window. The driver chuckled as Robyn had no idea what was going on, she knew he wanted to know her name, but should she say Hiwatari or Aimi?

"Как вы это делаете?" He said in Russian_ [How do you do?]_.

"Я в порядке спасибо. Просто привыкнуть к России окрестностях" Robyn replied nicely. Kai was surprised to hear her speak so fluently, and posh. He never expected her russian accent to be this good! _[I'm fine thank you. Just getting used to Russia surroundings]_.

"Ах, Россия большая знаешь это место может занять некоторое время. Ох, и меня зовут Юрий Макан, вы?" He chuckled as he looked at Robyn from the rear view mirror _[Ahh, Russia is a big place y'know it might take some time. Oh and my name is Yuri Makan, you?]_.

"Да, Россия очень большая. Меня зовут Робин Aimi, но называть меня Ro. Приятно было познакомиться г-н Макан" Robyn said, with a little happiness in her eye's_ [Yes, Russia is very big. My name is Robyn Aimi, but call me Ro. It's nice meeting you Mr Makan]_.

"Позвони мне, Юрий. И это было мое удовольствие говорить с вами Ro" He replied, as he stopped the car, parking it into the front house drive _[Call me, Yuri. And it was my pleasure talking to you Ro]. _He went to open Robyn door, as she stepped herself outside Kai was just getting out but taking his time.

"Я думаю, что это будет предпочтительнее, если я призываю Вас, господин Макан Извините ..." Robyn last word's were said as she walked around the car, to the house door. Kai heard the last word's as she spoke it the nicest way of apologising to his offer _[I think it'll be prefered if I call you Mr Makan. Sorry...]_.

"She's a keeper" Yuri said as Kai looked at him.

"Shut up" Kai coldly said, as he walked away from the smirking Yuri, who went in the car to park in the garage. There Robyn stood waiting for the door to be open, as Kai walked towards her opening the door with his key. Walking through the front door, the house was massive! Only a few more inches bigger, but it was unique... In a way. The house looked boring from the outside but in the inside, the house looked modern but antique. As soon as you come through the doors there was a massive swivel staircase leading it towards the 2nd and 3rd floor. It looked a bit like a New york city Delamar mansion, but with different pattern's and colour's.

There was 2 butlers now behind them, as 1 was carrying Kai luggage and the other was carrying Robyn's. Kai walked in his own direction, with the butler behind him.

"Show Robyn, to her bedroom" Kai said as it echoed through the hall's. The butler looked at Robyn, as she let him go in front to show her the way. _'I'm guessing we'll be sleeping far apart' _Robyn said in her mind as she tried to remember which way to go, she remembered they were on the 3rd floor, as all the bedroom's and private bathroom's were there. Opening a glass door, they walked through the corridor.

"My name is Leon Blue,I'll be your personal butler, but call me Butler Blue or maybe Blue or -" He was going to babble on, as he looked a bit nervous in front of Robyn which Robyn noticed and cut him off.

"It's ok Blue, just call me Ro and Arigato" Robyn said as she thanked Blue, as they walking down the corridor, as Robyn noticed her door. It was black with a Gold handle and gold frames, on the front on a gold plate with black writing in italic's it said _R.A. _Robyn guessed it was her door, as they were her initials.

"Ma'am" Blue said as he let Robyn go in first, she put her hand onto the handle as she turned the diamond knob to the right as the door clicked, she let her breath out as she walked in. The bedroom she looked at, was amazing her, it looked like a french bedroom with bit chic in it, the bed was white with a light cream french headboard, the bed was a 4 poster bed with white sheer drapes around the bed hitting the floor as there was white lace around the bottom.

The floor was white marble flooring, the furniture was white, as Robyn had many other rooms to discover. Her white fur carpet was big as it spreaded all across the floor, there was a Josephine french couch having two rolled pillow's on either side. In front of was a glass coffee table. Then there was 5 steps down as TV was up on the wall, with flowers on each side. There was a door on both sides too, as one was the toilet [Right side] , and the other was the bathroom including shower [Left side]. On the left there was a balcony, having white curtains covering that, she saw she had the view as she looked through the curtains, it was an out standing view over Russia.

Turning around in front of her just a few meter's away from the toilet there was an antique french white or light cream dresser. Going back up the stairs she was facing towards her bed, as she noticed there was a desk on her right, with a white apple computer there. Along with the chair tucked in there was a pinboard above the desk, for memo. Robyn turned her head to the left as there was a door there, she walked in as the door pushed open. The spotlights shone, as the wall's were quilted in white silk with pearls in between them, she guessed that this was her make up room, at the amount of make that was laid on her white vanity that had a mirror in front, a pearl necklace was dangling from the right side of the mirror with a heart off it.

There was a canvas on the wall behind with a picture of roses on them which were beautiful. Beside that there was little draw's with a lamp on each of them which were off. At her left and right there was a table full of makeup from different stores, looking at them it was like she had every collection. On the wall behind her it had a huge mirror having a white frame, and underneath were some nail polish and again more makeup and there were white and cream rattan drawer's having a few little extra's like brushes, wipes, removers etc.; There was the white fur rug again in the middle, as Robyn noticed that attached on the wall above the vanity was some light's that was attached to a design Robyn couldn't make out of.

Walking out of the room Robyn walked around the bed as there was another table with a glass top having a vase with flowers in them and a mirror above that, walking into the bedroom, she was shocked that clothes were already here, new just for to wear. There was side full of dresses, skirts, trousers, short's every kind. And on the right was full of accessories, shoes, hat's, scarf's, bag's and coat's. It was shaped like a cross having a little couch in the middle. The wall's were cream having white spotlight's. There were mirrors on each side wall, to view the outfit.

"Ur... Ro? Do you want to unpack these?" Blue asked as Robyn turned around to see, him showing her luggage. She walked out of the walk in wardrobe, looking in her bag's as she nodded at Blue. Looking in a few draws, Robyn noticed that there was a draw full of lingerie on its own side, she looked at them as she noticed some of them were from '_La Perla, Urban Lingerie, Fleur, College Candy? Armani, Kim Kardashian Fatice?! Slap me now...' _Robyn thought as she placed her lingerie in, as she was done with packing. She just went to the bathroom, to place all of her stuff in, there wasnt much to do cause Robyn always looked after her skin. Walking out as she put her bags away somewhere in the walk-in wardrobe near the other bag's was her thought.

"Dinner is Ready Ro," Blue said as Robyn walked out of the wardrobe shutting the door behind her, she saw her bedroom key on the coffee table next to the bed, as a photo of her family was there when she was much younger. She sighed as she walked towards the door, with the key in her hand as Leon waited outside. She closed the door, as she locked it with the key she had. Now following Leon, he led her to the dining room, as that was the on the first floor but going through a couple of rooms. They finally made it to the dining room, as Kai entered in the same time but in a different entrance to Robyn.

The maid's sat Robyn down, showing her the way, 2 butler's pulled her chair back to let her sit down. However Kai sat himself down as he looked across the table, seeing Robyn there. He didn't know what it'll feel like having someone on the other side. The starter came first, as they sat the food down in front of them to eat, Robyn didn't mind cause it was something light. Which was Salad with some vegetable's and a hint of seasoning. The two ate together, but formally, without a word spoken, the maid's and butler's found this awkward between each other, as the only sound was the cutlery hitting the plate each time the two cut out a piece.

"Do you know your way round?" Kai asked, breaking the silence of cutlery and chewing. Robyn didn't eat much as she wasnt hungry but how could she say it? _'How am I supposed to know my way round the freaking bloody Palace!' _Robyn shouted in her mind, cursing those word's as she wished she wanted to scream it all out.

"I only arrived, and you think I'll know this place top to bottom?" Robyn shouted back out at him, as he was surprised. Even her too, she realised what she said as Blue looked forward and back at Kai and Robyn. Realising Robyn excused herself, from the dinner table with Blue just quickly giving her a brief. Robyn knew crystal clear where her room was, but it was herself she was surprised.

"Why am I surprised I shouted a stranger?" Robyn said to herself as she was going up the last set of the staircases. Taking her shoe's off she walked down the corridor, reaching up to her door she got her key out, and moved the key around remembering it opens the same way as the door does. Going in, she locked the door as the first thing she wanted to do is take the earring's out and jewellery and to the make-up.

"What, have I become?" Robyn whispered as she was in the middle of removing her make-up. Now her face looked clear, clean and fresh. Putting all her jewellery away, Robyn remembered she had to keep the ring on, at first she forgot about it thinking it was a little prop. Keeping that on, she opened her hair. Her fringe was loose as it covered her right eye with some hair framing her left side of her face, her hair was straight but then getting loose-curls at the tips. Having to do the Bieber flip a few time's Robyn went into her wardrobe to get out of the dress.

"Where, are my PJ's?" Robyn said as she was looking through the wardrobe in just her lingerie. She was in a Nude and white lace push up bra, lifting her 38D Boobs, her brief's were Cream with Nude lace at the side's. On top she wore a short sleeve dressing gown, it was seen through being in a nude pink colour, it reached to the floor as it flowed when Robyn walked. _(A/N - Her outfit looks like Rihanna from California King Bed) _. Kai was walking towards Robyn door, as he just went through the corridor door's.

Robyn was busy looking for her PJ's as she was trying to find where they were since Blue was the one who helped her and put them away for her, Kai turned the knob and noticed it was locked, his eye brow's furrowed as he got out the extra key, but before doing that he didn't want to be rude up in her privacy. He knocked on the door with the back of his knuckles as he waited for an answer.

"Robyn, can I come in?" Kai said as he was trying to be patient with Robyn, but his patience was running out with Robyn, he had the feeling to make sure she was ok but the other part wanted Robyn, to take her in. Robyn heard the knock, she rushed a little to try to find something to look for quickly put over her lingerie.

"Ok" Robyn shouted as she was still in the wardrobe trying to hide herself. Kai opened the door, taking his key out he walked in. Looking around the room, he couldn't see Robyn around, he could check all the room's but he thought that would be stepping into her territory. Here heard a noise coming from his left, as he knew it was her. And only _her_.

"Come out" Kai said in a monotone voice. Robyn grabbed whatever and pulled it over her, it was a black jumper, but what Robyn forgot what to take off was, her dressing gown, as it stuck out from the bottom to the floor. But Robyn wasnt going to make it easy for Kai to get her out. Fixing herself a bit she smirked and thought for a while.

"No" Robyn said as she smirked, she wasnt joking much but she wanted to mess with Kai a little. She was guessing that this will be the only time to, actually bond with him but having _**No Love**_, made things much more difficult and harder. Kai sighed as he placed his blazer on a chair. Kai was half undressed but with clothes still on. He had his shirt tucked out with the first 2 top buttons of his shirt open, revealing a bit of his muscle's he had underneath. He pulled the sleeves to 3/4 at his ankle as he put his hand in his pocket's still waiting.

"Come out, now" Kai said as he sound a little loosened up, and open. His tone had a little fun in them and some amusement. He leaned on the poster bed, as he noticed that she changed and added some things to her room, making it more her. He stayed put as Robyn did aswell.

"I'm getting changed, and I can't find where Blue put my PJ's" Robyn admitted as Kai smirked, he had no idea why he was enjoying this but Robyn certainly wasnt. He forgot to mention one thing as Robyn didn't notice that one thing too, but Kai knew about it. Looking around Robyn was still looking for something as she was trying her best to be quiet.

"You don't sleep with PJ's, I asked Blue to take them out and store them somewhere" Kai said as Robyn anger built up. _'Who gave HIM Permission to tell someone to take my very own clothes away from me! I need my PJ's and what if I start my period, how am I going to cover that up!? mph! I bet he sleeps in his boxer's then, forcing me in this!' _Robyn angered all her issue's as she didn't know what she was doing, but her body was moving before her mind took action.

Robyn walked outside her wardrobe and now a few inches away from a surprised, smirking Kai. Then Robyn thought he could have made that up to get her out. _'Ugh... I'm such a Baka!' _Robyn said as she was punching or bitch slapping herself from within. Kai muscles and body tensed when he saw Robyn with half of her bare legs showing, he had to bite his tongue and halt himself from moving. _'She came out, and she's almost naked' _Kai thought as he was liking the idea, but then remembering what he remembered from his mate.

The two looked at each other in silence, having nothing to say as they realised each other. Robyn saw he looked more different and more like an almost 20-year-old, but still 19. Something about him, made Robyn scream with joy, but then her feeling;s just suddenly turn bashful. She was turning away from the cold-hearted separate bitch she was before. Kai looked at Robyn, he saw that she looked more of a teenager then a married wife, in outfit's like her's. Looking at Robyn he wanted to caress her and hold her tiny body in his arm's.

"You look silly with that on" Kai said as he looked at her, keeping a solid cold stare. Which she wasnt scared of and just gave one back, right at him. Robyn rolled her eye's and turned away from him, and walked back into the closet. She walked in, as she closed the door a little stopping him from peaking in, Kai was now suspicious of what Robyn was doing through them door's, Robyn took the jumper off, putting it back as she again started to look for something to now make her new pair of PJ's.

"What are you doing?" Kai said as he was about to push the door open, Robyn quickly got up and closed the door, so that he wouldn't see her like this, and in these kind of clothes cause if she did, then what's the point of wearing clothes around the house and him anyway? Kai was obviously tooken back from the door shut in his face, and so he was going to act immature now, he grabbed hold of the handle and tried pushing it open and who knew, Robyn wasnt standing by the door, as she completely forgot, she didn't have time to shut the door close again, but to hide. The room was like a the shape of a jesus cross sign as Robyn hid at the right side quietly in her lingerie.

Kai looked around as he walked to the middle of the room, he moved a little to the left and turned to the left, as Robyn took this chance to escape she walked behind him, and swiftly walked fast out of the room, until a big pair of hands grabbed her waist, and one over her shoulder to her hip. Robyn realised that Kai was not only tall and strong but massive and broad, his warmth already sent shiver's down Robyn body.

"Your not going anywhere" Kai whispered as Robyn blushed, she thought there was _**No Love **_and so why didn't he grab her by the wrist, but instead her waist. Noticing her place, Robyn saw her hands holding on to his, as her right hand-held on top of his right hand, and her left hand was holding his Left hand arm. She felt like a kid in his arms...


	4. Chapter 4: Lonely Soul

**Chapter 4: Lonely Soul...**

Kai and Robyn, was in the position for a while as Robyn turned her head to Kai. She realised, she was barely wearing any clothes, and plus she was just in her lingerie, but Kai loved somewhat likes it. He let go of Robyn as he turned Robyn around so that she was in front of Kai, and facing towards him with his hand's holding her wrist's. Robyn looked away, as she blushed cause of him looking at her so intently Kai blush started to appear but he didn't care. _'She's so beautiful'_ Kai thought as he didn't realise his grip on her wrist's tightened.

"Kai, you're hurting me" Robyn managed to blurt out, as Kai snapped out of his daydream looking at his own _wife_. Robyn looked at Kai wondering what was up, but her head turned away as she felt weird in front his eyes, in an outfit like this she only just met him. Kai turned to Robyn, as saw that she wasnt looking at him.

"Look at me _Ro_" Kai said in a low masculine tone, Robyn again blushed. She didn't want to look at Kai right in the eye, but her head moved a little. She was surprised that he called her by her nickname, but she didn't mind about him calling her Ro, it was better than nothing really. Robyn head managed to move to the front, she lifted her head as her eye's already caught up with his.

"What _Kai_?" Robyn said as she refered the name Kai, a little more tense and louder than the other words. They looked at each other in the eye as Kai was more stronger to maybe stare into them, but Robyn was definitely un-comfortable. His hands grabbed on harder, as bruises started to appear on Robyn wrist's.

"Tomorrow, I'll have a meeting I'll be back late. What you'll be learning, is the house rules and exceptions" Kai said as he bit his lip, a few times to hold his hormones in control. He wanted to take a go on her, but he couldn't. Robyn still looked in his eye's, as she thought that he was maybe joking, about the boundaries but it looked like he wasnt.

"Look, I don't really care if you'll be late, it's your business take your time, with the house exceptions, just tell me where to not go and I won't, simple" Robyn said sharply, as something inside of Kai took a hit, hearing her words so bitter, really did shock him, was he like that towards her? Robyn started to feel a little dizzy, as his hands stopped her blood streams in her veins.

"You need to let go" Robyn muttered, as Kai was still surprised. He let go of her wrist, as she walked away into her bedroom, with Kai following behind. Robyn turned off her bedroom light as she took a sight of her wrist's _' Ugh, There's no way I could hide these bruises!' _Robyn said to her inner-self as she saw Kai walk out. Kai took his keys, as he thought it'll be best if he just went to his room, and sleep.

"Hn. No goodnight?" Robyn sarcastically said to herself as she turned off her bedroom lights, and the other's as she already brushed her teeth before snuggling in bed. Taking her gown off, she slipped into her bed as she covered herself shoulder to toe, she already doesn't want to catch a cold at her first night in Russia.

"I never had a girl talk to me like that" Kai said, as he changed. He was in some Polyester black trousers but leaving his toned 6 pack body revealed. He slid under his sheets as he couldn't believe it, that he let her talk to him like that. But now he knew why, she didn't want him to just walk in to her room, luckily he got out before he got crazy just looking at her, but that something is what he has to control now on.

In that night the two fell asleep in their own rooms, thinking about their actions today Robyn fell asleep for a while, but then she had this urge to wake up again. Sitting up panting, as her nightmares tried to get to her again, glancing around she looked at the alarm clock beside her bed as it read 6:00AM, she didn't know why she decided to wake up this time, she had nothing to really do for today, except understand _Kai _boundaries and expectations.

Just sitting in the bed covered in sweat a bit, she looked at her finger were the wedding ring was placed. The feeling of the ring there, was awkward and odd for her. But that was how Kai felt too, or was it? _'I just can't believe it, I let myself sign that dotted line, for this!' _Robyn thought as she thought of some negative things, but then pushing that away. Listening for a bit, she knew the maids and butlers would be at their waking up time, as she really couldn't hear anything but her heart beat.

Sighing and thinking for a bit, Robyn pushed the blanket down as she slipped her feet in her slippers. Making the bed again she decided to have a quick shower, for herself to clean the sweat off, so she wont be feeling sticky for the day. Turning the shower knob around, the temperature was just right. Stripping out of her lingerie, she got 2 towels as she placed them on the heater. Walking in the pouring water, she cleaned herself quickly with body soap, and then she washed her hair.

Walking out feeling much cleaner and fresh, she dried off and blow dried her hair, for a while until it dried. Waiting for a few minutes she was done while she was still in her towel, opening the bathroom door she walked out and went into her wardrobe just getting her self into a some clothes. She grabbed a black lace push up bra, and some black briefs that had a little bow lace. Looking around the wardrobe, she noticed she had a lot of classy and classic dresses, instead of her casual informal outfits.

Being a kid, she closed her eyes as her hands were hovering over a dress, taking a nod she walked forward to the end of the line, as her hands would randomly stop at a dress and then grab it. She opened her eyes as she looked at the dress she chose, as all of them were in covers. Opening the cover zip it was a 3/4 sleeve dark red body-con dress, it was a soft fabric as it looked like it stop mid-way to Robyn thighs. She liked the dress, as she left it out hanging. Looking at the shoe area she got out some Jimmy Choo anouk black heels, putting a silver chain ankle bracelet on her right ankle, as it had a little clover charm dangling off it, she walked into her make up room as she didn't want to put a lot of make up on.

Sitting in front of her vanity, she got her stuff out and started to look through them to see what she had. She got a light shade of nude applied on her eyelids, as she put red a light shade of red in the corner of her eyes. On top of her eyes she put black liquid eyeliner having the little flick in the end, whch wasn't too big or thick, as she did the same for the other eyelid.

Putting no foundation or concealer she just put her regular cream on before hand, and people do say she looks like she got foundation on, but she hated it when people, do come round to say that. Grabbing a blusher brush she got a light colour so that it brought out her cheek bones out, putting a nude lip gloss on she was done with her casual make-up look. Straightening her hair she put it into a high ponytail as her side fringe covered her eye, putting little diamond studs she put a little silver locket on, that sat on her chest, as she was set and ready to go. She got up as the time was now 7:52AM. It was near enough 8 as she decided to go downstairs.

"Hmm... It's snowing" Robyn said as she walked down the staircase, the house was warm as the house was quiet, reaching the bottom of the staircase, she walked around a little as she went through this hallway, then seeing dining room on the door as that little sign helped her a lot. Walking in she walked through the doors as she noticed Kai already there leaning on the table with a cup of coffee in his hands. He was in his business suit in the black and white outfit _'He doesn't look that bad in a suit'_.

"Ah, what would you like Mrs Hiwatari" The chef said as Robyn froze a little. She wasnt used, to the name _Mrs Hiwatari _But quickly taking action, she thought of what to have, but because she wasnt in the mood to eat she turned to the chef who asked.

"I'll just like a fresh cup of water, and could you put a sliced lemon in the water. Thanks" Robyn said, as she was fond of flavoured water. The chef nodded, as he went off a few minutes before coming back, with a glass come full of water with some ice cubes in it too, as the lemon was seen dipped in. Getting passed a black straw she took a sip as the cold rush, ran through her body. It woke her up more, as she noticed in the corner of her eye, that Kai was watching.

"Robyn, your coming to work with me. My staff and team want's to meet you. And too my assistant" Kai said as Robyn looked at him, she didn't care if he didn't say her nickname, but why last night? Then what really surprised her was that his staff and team wants to meet her? She was just his wife, by contract. What was special about that?

"Do I have a choice?" Robyn asked as she put the glass down on the table, which was half full. Kai put his cup beside him on the counter table, as he looked at her with serious eyes.

"Hn. Get a jacket" He said as Robyn knew instantly that she had no choice. Walking out of the room, she walked up the stairs to her room. Quickly walking to the wardrobe she grabbed a black fur jacket which was long sleeve, it didn't look massive on her, just fitted. Going back downstairs as Kai, was waiting outside the door.

The butler opened the door, as the cold wind gushed in. Walking towards the car out in front. It was a white range rover Q7. It had a clear roof, which wasn't a window. Quickly sitting in her seat, Kai went to his seat as it was his own car. Turning the engine on, the radio was put on as Kai drove out of the drive-way. The drive there was quiet, as Robyn just looked out the window watching the snowing snowflakes fall to the floor or on the already stepped in snow.

The song Rihanna ft Ne-yo hate that I love you came on, as Robyn hummed and sang along to the tune. She liked the song, as it was one of her favourite's but she had to admit it, that it's a true song that can happen in someone's life. Kai looked at Robyn and heard her hum to the tune, as he chuckled a bit to himself but then his eyes concentrating back on to the road. The snow was starting to calm down. After that song was over P!nk and Nate Ruess Just give me a reason came on. Robyn fingers tapped on the side to the piano notes that was being heard, which was noticable for Kai to see _'Why does she do that?' _Kai thought.

Singing quietly to the song, Kai didn't mind. He never heard her sing so he listened to her, but pretending he wasn't paying any attention, but when her fingers played along, he remembered something odd, that wasn't quiet easy to make out but pushing that to a side which wasn't really needed. Kai was close to his building, as he drove into the staff parking. Robyn noticed that they're here. Getting out of the parked car, the two got out and walked towards the front door of the building. It was really fancy and clean in there, looking a bit like the show Ugly Betty. But instead it wasnt white and orange, it was ice white and this nice wine red.

"After I met your staff, then what?" Robyn asked as she was following Kai. She saw a lot of people especially girl's saying hello to him, and the girls were pretty hot. Robyn wondered why he didn't take these girls? Going through a couple of doors, Robyn halted as soon as Kai stopped.

"Put your finger there, until it beeps" Kai said as he pointed at something, that looked like a finger scanner. Robyn just did as she was told, placing her finger on the black and green screen, as it started to analyze. It beeped as Robyn, removed her finger off the scanner. As soon as her finger let go, the doors opened automatically as Kai walked in, while it was Robyn que to walk behind him.

"Kai, where are we?" Robyn asked as the room was a little dark, until the lights just came on at their movements. The room was big, looking behind it looked like they were in, a vault Kai walked towards this secret door, as he triggered something to open it. He opened the door, as Robyn gasped at the amount of money that was in there, there was a path to walk through to see all the money.

"Hn. You think this is real money?" Kai asked as Robyn was a little confused, she didn't know what to think was it really money?

"Ain't it?" Robyn answered, sounding a little confused as Kai walked in, got a block of money and showed the back of the, notes which was just all white like paper.

"There fake notes. Some people are after our money, but they can't get it without our eyes" Kai replied, and again Robyn understood but then she thought, about it what he meant about eyes. _'Does he mean eye scans, like I did with my finger?' _Robyn said to her self. But was this the amount of their money together? A whole room.

"This is all of our money together?" Robyn said as Kai shut the door, and turned to Robyn.

"No. That's only _half_ of it" Kai said, while Robyn couldn't believe it that her parents and, herself put this much money. Kai walked towards Robyn, as he walked out of the door with Robyn, behind as she took her jacket off feeling, quiet hot.

"We'll go to my office now" Kai said, as Robyn walked beside him while the door auto-locked, itself when they walked out. Walking through the doors again, they was back in the building hallway, while the two walked around the office, they walked down the corridor up to Kai door which was all glass.

A red-head was leaning on the, desk as his hands was in his pockets. His eyes were a complete opposite to his hair, his eyes were ice blue and his hair was fiery red, but the brightest red Robyn seen. He had a smirk on his lips, as he stood up being the same height of Kai but an inch taller.

"So this is the Mrs?" The bright red-head said, as Kai smirked and walked towards his desk. Robyn just stood there, as the red-head was checking her out.

"Yes. Robyn meet my assistant Tala Valkov, Tala meet my wife Robyn" Kai explained as he watch the two, Robyn was giving Tala the dirty look while Tala, was checking her out non-stop.

"If I was you, I would keep those eyes to yourself" Robyn snapped at Tala, as he continued to look at her. Robyn looked at him, as her eyes met with his he stood up as he, walked towards Robyn until they were face to face. Robyn looked at him, in the eye so that his eyes don't wander off.

"Feisty" Was all Tala said as he moved closer "But Sexy, if I met you before I have would definitely take you" He said while Kai raised a eye-brow. Non of them words turned on or made Robyn feel hot or fuzzy.

"If you're trying to flirt with me, that aint working" Robyn replied as she moved away, but then Tala grabbed her left wrist, which made her eyes squint at the pain that rushed through, her body cause of last night with Kai.

"Urgh, what is it with you people grabbing wrists?!" Robyn yelled as she yanked her wrist back, Kai and Tala was surprised at the sudden out rage, while Robyn massaged her wrist. She looked at the two as Tala was still shocked, but the shrug his shoulders as Kai kept his eyes on Robyn.

Robyn sat down on the leather quilted couches, as there was a few business calls came through while Kai took them, and Tala writing the notes and date on it, and most likely the preparations. A few female's came in the office, as they were totally flirting with Kai, as he made some back which made Robyn feel sick, and just look away but also trying to, hold her chuckles Tala saw, them as he just smiled seeing, the two. _'What made Kai pick her?' _Tala thought as he was interested, he knew his best friend had to get married, but in 2 months he found one. But what made him pick her out, of all these ladies.

"So Robyn what do you like doing?" Tala asked trying to start a good start with Robyn instead of dirty looks, or evil glares from her, thinking that he's a pervert.

"I like doing a lot of things really, so I can't really give you a one word answer" Robyn replied while Tala nodded and understood the reply.

"Good answer, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you and when's your birthday?" Tala asked as Robyn was ok speaking to, him like this. It was better than him just looking at her.

"18. And my birthday the 8th of August" Robyn replied as Kai listened in the conversation, while he was talking to a female call Celia about the manufacturing.

"Kai birthday is the 2nd of August, and mine December the 26th I'm 20, just a year older than this guy" Tala said as he gave a wink at Robyn, as she just gave a small smile. Kai gave a glare at Tala for saying his birthday, and while the female Celia left, she a gave a small wave at Robyn with a smile, as Robyn gave one back.

"What is it like being Kai wife?" Tala whispered as Kai got out of seat, and leaned on the desk as he was standing in front. You could tell that Tala said that out loud, that's why Kai was obviously listening.

"I can hear you" Kai said clearly, as he began to read this work sheet, that was just given by Celia.

"Normal. The only thing that changed to me, is that I have a ring around my finger, I had to live in Russia, and have a change in clothes and rules" Robyn said, while Tala leaned back and listened, to be honest Robyn never thought he would be a good listener, and cause of that she has her respects, for him.

"Wow, is that it? Didn't you two have sex? Kiss? Hold hands? Lip lock? Tease? Sleep together?Hug? Cuddle? Necking? Peck? Straddle?" Tala said the list that the two haven't done any of them from the looks of it, it's like the two will never will do with each other. With Kai expectations, it'll be really awkward and definitely new. And Robyn only met Kai a day ago, so how could she do this with someone, straight away even if its her husband?

"No" Robyn and Kai said together as Robyn didn't turn to look at Kai, while Kai didn't look to see Robyn.

"Like that, you'll always be a virgin" Tala said as Robyn blushed slightly, but to her _'How the hell did he guess that?!' _She yelled in her mind.

"And how do you know that I'm a virgin?" Robyn snapped back, as she looked at Tala. He looked at her intently but then back with the eye contact.

"No, love bites or hickeys. And I can just tell by looking at you, you just have that pureness" Tala says as Robyn thinks of it awhile, thinking about it now she'll might never have kids of her own. _'But does Kai want kids? Pfft maybe he might just adopt a child' _Robyn thought.

"So? Maybe I'm not destined to have sex and kids, and do lovey dovey stuff. Things would just go as it is" Robyn said clearly, and listening to that Kai put the paper down and looked at the two, and then especially at Robyn.

"Maybe I want kids of my own?" Kai said as Robyn turned to him, a little shocked but did he really want kids? Or does he not want to be the bad guy?

"Then that day will come" Robyn replied back at Kai, she looked at him while he kept his straight, sophisticated face on. His eyes showed no emotion, but interest.

"Can I be the Godfather?" Tala randomly asked, as Robyn sweat dropped along with Kai too.

'What do I say? If I say ok, then Kai knows that I want to have sex with him? But If I say no then that will hurt Tala feelings. This is just fucking great!' Robyn thought quickly.

"Fine" In a mono-tone voice, Kai spoke. Tala cheered and smiled. _'Ahh at least I didn't answer the question' _Robyn.

A blonde female, with a busty top walked in as she was wearing a white shirt that, was nearly ready to pop a purple tube skirt which showed her ass, she looked like a big girl but still skinny. Her hair was in a messy bun, as her side fringe was put to a side. She was wearing some low heels, but not too low just at a mid-height.

"That's Kai ex. Kristen Wong, Kai broke up with her but she still desires for him. Watch out" Tala whispered as Robyn understood, she watched to see how Kai behaved with her, and how she behaved with her not knowing that, the his wife was in the room.

"This will be interesting" Robyn said as she laid back, with Tala confused at her reply. Normally he would have thought that the wife, gets up and warns the ex. But to Robyn thinking about that will cause more trouble.

Robyn phone went off, as Robyn went to her phone and saw who was calling, so she walked out of the room and just, went somewhere a bit far but close she sat down on the table, as she crossed her legs over and answered the call. Kai and Tala also Kristen looked at her, a little confused but soon as Robyn left, Kirsten made her move. Tala doesn't know what, this girl was up too but he knew that she doesn't care about the relationship, or mind about Kai snogging his ex or maybe the other way round.

Kai didn't want Kristen as she already forced a lip-lock kiss on their lips. Robyn was getting some looks from other men, and to her they weren't that bad-looking, but they definitely had an interest in her, but all she did was ignore them. Laughing at the phone, and smiling hard Tala was guessing who she was, talking to. Was it her boyfriend? Another male? He kept jumping to conclusions, but when he's with her he can't even make her laugh. and smile that much, with his charms and flirty tone.

"I miss you so much Sakuno... I mean Kaze. How's Kat and Mahila?!" Robyn said on the phone, as on the other side they were completely quiet. Robyn thought the line was dead, but it wasnt.

**"Did you hit your head Ro? I never heard you say such things so emotional yet, so easily?! Did he inject you with something? Ohhh! He poisoned you didn't he!" **Kaze guesses, were hilarious. It made Robyn laugh her head off, literally she could laugh for hours just thinking about, her jokes.

"I didn't hit my head! And No Kaze, he hasn't poisoned me or injected me with anything. And plus cause I'm married I have to act like a mature young wife now, but right now my husband Kai Hiwatari, let's say I left him to deal with his ex. I really don't care if he had sex with her, cause then in that way he can just satisfy himself, with her that little tart" Robyn said over the phone, still smiling from her reply before, and cause of this Kaze noticed the change, even though it's just over the phone.

**"Really? His ex? I thought he was a mature man, Kat took a quick picture of him, and boy does he look damn your type! I can't believe it girl, your married, go on leave me on the single road... Just kidding with you honey, Hahaha lol but be careful girl, if his ex can give him the best pleasure he wants, maybe better than you then you'll be hitting the road, but the looks of his picture I think it aint that easy putting him on the bed huh?" **Kaze replied as Robyn was thinking about some of the things she said, and they were true if he let him have something with, another women better than her. Here comes the divorce sheets.

"Yeah, I guess your right but you know what, I'm going to tease him a bit, just for a little while. And excuse me when did Kat take a picture?! And I'm not leaving you on the single road, but he has a very flirty and quiet cute best friend, and trust me for you he'll look hot. The name Tala Valkov, you can speak to him if you like? And putting Kai on bed, we sleep in separate rooms for god sake! He saw me in my lingerie and I can tell he's really goo d at controlling himself, but really nothing serious or new is going on!" Robyn explained while Kaze was Mm-Hmm'ing to them, but then go Ooh on the best friend part, you never know she may take interest. But Kaze, she's a tough cookie to handle.

**"Tala? Valkov? Oh no, don't you start being cupid in my love life, I can handle it just fine thank you very much! Oh Kat said she took, the picture when you was, hugging her. I bet ya Kai would be, a beast in bed *laughs* He'll definitely get you, open! But separate rooms, awww that's no fun at all, what will happen in the honey moon? Should I arrange some single beds for you two? Oh my fucking gosh! You in your bloody lingerie! Spit. It. Out!" **Kaze said, as to her it sound like a ball, Robyn laughed a lot while she was speaking but, covering it up with her hand. She looked through the glass, window and quickly got a snapshot of Tala, of when he wasn't looking.

"Yeah Tala Valkov, I'll send you the picture of him later, of what I took just now. And why can't I be your cupid, I pick cute, hot guys and you never know, I might find someone who was the guy in your fantasies hmm? I'll get that Kat when I get the chance! Oh and shut up about me and him, I don't think that'll happen until I'm over 20 which, is in 2 years! But Kai does want kids, I know that now. Honeymoon? You'll think we'll have a honeymoon after having a marriage in contract? This was yesterday night Kai told the maid to put my PJ's away, and I didn't know and when I was looking for them I was in my lingerie, y'know the one that Mahila bought me on my 18 b-day? And so, I shouted 'Where are my PJ's?!' And I didn't know Kai was coming, so I hid in the wardrobe and when he was looking the other way, I made a runner but then he grabbed me" Robyn explained as in the end she sent a picture to Kaze, of Tala. She heard Kaze yawn as she was guessing that it was night over there at West Coast of California.

**"Wow, he does look sexy... I mean Alright. And I'll punch, Kat for you. Fine for this once, you can play cupid, but I don't know how you can get me and him to, notice me. You never know Kai might want to fuck with you this very second, and cause you're a virgin he might give you a little, sex education. And OMG He saw you in them, aww thank god they weren't see through. And your story of LAST NIGHT! If that just happened last night, what will happen tonight for you! Oh and Kat is fine, still herself. Mahila is recovering, but were looking after her, and me well I'm missing you. And I can't believe that Kai took your PJ's, *yawn* sorry babe but its past midnight here and I need to sleep. Bye, I'll talk to you later Kisses!" **Kaze said as Robyn aaww'ed at almost everything, except the Kai parts all she did was do the sounds of ugh.

"Bye Hun, and yeah I'll talk to you soon, sweet dreams babe. Give my love to the other 2 ok! Bye" Robyn said as Kaze just gave a 'Mwah' and bye and then the two hanged up. Robyn already felt bored, as she stood up and walked back to the office, as she saw Kai wiping his face with a, disgusted look on his face. Robyn chuckled as she walked to, Kai and got the towel he was using, and wiped the faces he missed.

"Who was you talking to on the phone?" Tala asked, as Robyn smirked to see him interested.

"Kaze" Robyn replied, still cleaning Kai face. Kai suddenly grabbed Robyn wrist's and looked at her.

"Who's Kaze?" Kai said sternly, keeping eye-contact with her.

"My best friend, she is such a joker and Tala you might want to keep an eye out for her" Robyn said as Kai and Tala was confused.

"Kaze, is a boy name. So why are you saying she?" Kai said as Robyn was a little confused but then realised what they meant.

"Kaze is her out nick-name. Her real name is Sakuno Miyara. She's like my blood-sister" Robyn explained as the two understood.

"Ah, that's why you was laughing and smiling hard" Tala said as Kai eyes was on him, Kai couldn't get to see her smile and laugh cause of horny Kristen, was in his way.

"There, now your all germ free" Robyn said as smiled at what she came up with. Kai quickly took a picture of her smiling before she stopped, and when she saw the flash, her eyes were on Kai.

"Why did you take a picture of me?" Robyn asked as she saw Kai put it as his screen-saver. She smiled at Kai sweetly, as she remembered something, she got a sexy picture of Kaze at when they were at the beach, she was in a red bikini and did she, have the boys running with her good, looks. Sneakily sending the picture to Tala by bluetooth, she saw his expression turn bored, to interested.

"Who is she? Is she a model?" Tala quickly asked, as it looked like from where Robyn was, Tala setted it up as his screen saver, so he can stare at it.

"No, she's my best friend Kaze, y'know she's single" Robyn said as she turned to Tala, but then she felt hands around her waist, as she saw Kai with a naughty glint in his eyes showing amusement. He was going to nose kiss Robyn but she leaned away.

"If your going to touch me, were going to have to do more than, just towel wiping your face" Robyn said as put her index finger at Kai (**A/N **- Not the middle finger).

"Were leaving now, you'll be fine Tala" Kai said as he walked out the office door, with Tala in control. Robyn grabbed her jacket, putting that on quickly as she can, she kept up with Kai, walking behind him to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5: Spicy

**Chapter 5: Spicy**

Walking behind Kai while Robyn, wasn't so far behind. Turning around the corner, they made it to the elevator as Kai, pressed the button to open the doors, waiting there for only a few seconds, the doors opened while the two walked in, Robyn stood there as Kai pressed the button, to go to the ground floor where Kai car was. _2 minutes later _they, got to the ground floor as the, doors opened up again.

"What time is it?" Robyn asked, looking around she couldn't find a clock, so she asked Kai if he knew, since he did have an Armani watch around, his wrist.

"Half 2" Kai replied as Robyn nodded, the two was walking towards the car, while it was still snowing but as heavy, as it was in the morning. Kai unlocked the car, as the two sat themselves in. The car was warm, already while Robyn put the seat warmer down, to a more lower degree.

"I thought you, had a meeting?" Robyn said, while looking at the window she was, practically day dreaming out the window while Kai, was driving at a speed, which was fast. He heard Robyn, as he turned to look at her but then see the back, of her head and see her more fascinated at, the view outside.

"I do. After dinner, I'll drop you back at the house" Kai said while he looked, ahead at the road to search for a close space near the restruant, so it won't be long walk in the snow.

Looking around, Kai found a space as it looked like the perfect, space from the view at the monitor screen, in the car. Robyn looked to her, left to look at the place were they was going, to eat. It looked decent and private, so Robyn didn't mind. Parking in perfectly, Robyn took her seatbelt off, as Kai did too and open the door to get out, while Robyn opened her door. See saw Kai let his hand out for her to hold on, since she was in a dress and in heels Robyn took it, as she felt the warmth of his hands again. His hands were big, compared to her's. It was like Beauty and, the Beast. Robyn got out, as she fixed her dress while Kai closed the door, and locked the car.

Kai led the way through the restruant, while it looked like to Robyn that he already, made reservations. Going to a private area, it was Robyn who sat herself down, while she took her jacket off, as then Kai came in and sat down himself, there was a menu in front and Robyn didn't know what to have, there was a lot of things to eat that Robyn would like, to try but she didn't want to pig out in front of her _husband_, or in _public_ but she would never do that. The waiter came by, and Robyn wanted to start with the starter.

"Can I take your order?" He said, while in his eyes Robyn definitely caught his eyes. He was looking at the two, as he had green eyes with black spiky hair. He was wearing the uniform, looking about 6 foot 6.

"Yes, I'll have a strong cup of coffee" Kai said, as he didn't want to fill himself up, with the starter. The waiter looked at Robyn, as her eyes scanned the menu before deciding.

"A small proportion of salad, thanks" Robyn said, as the waiter smiled and nodded while he walked off to give, the order. Kai and Robyn was sitting in silence, as the waiter came back again with their order.

"When your done, I'll be back for the main order. Enjoy" The waiter said, as he winked at Robyn before leaving as her face, was only showing the emotion of disgust.

"I'll teach him some manners, or two " Robyn snapped, as she wiped the edges of the cutlery before, use. Kai chuckled hearing her, reaction as he took a sip of his coffee. Robyn cut small pieces of salad, while bunching them up together and then cut some parts off, to make it easy to put in the mouth, and a decent amount to eat.

Having her first bite, she wanted some red wine. She had red wine before, and plus it's a decent drink then some of the crazy cocktails, she had at Kat parties. She looked around to see a bartender, she saw one as she looked at Kai.

"Is it alright with you, if I can have red wine? Or do you want a drink?" Robyn asked, as she looked at Kai who finished his coffee, since the menu was about to come later, he would enjoy his meal with a glass of red wine too, he didn't think Robyn would like it too. Kai got up as he went to the bar, which was a few steps away as he spoke to the bartender.

"Can I have 2 glasses of red wine" Kai said as the bartender nodded, and started to fill the glasses, as Kai went to his seat to sit down. While a minute later there drinks came.

"Thanks, and that looked like a yes" Robyn said, as the bartender smiled and walked away, as she took a small sip of the wine, before having her last pieces of salad she left a few salad left so that, it didn't seem she was hungry or that, greedy looking. One of the waiters knew that they was done, so he cleared up the table as the other waiter, that took their starter meal came.

"What would you like to order?" He said as Kai noticed that the waiter looked at, Robyn a lot. He knew he was, checking her out.

"I would like the Borscht soup" Robyn said, as Kai was a little surprise at her decision, he didn't think that she was a spice eater, especially at restaurants they go crazy with the spices.

"Golubtsy" Kai said as Robyn wondered, what he was having as she had no, clue of what she was going to eat, but looking at the word soup looked decent.

"Do you like spices?" Kai ask as he wanted to know what Robyn was in for.

"Depends, just at mild not crazy" Robyn said as she looked totally, normal about it. Kai smirked as he looked at Robyn.

"Why are you smirking like that?" She said curiously. She looked at Kai mysteriously, she didn't know what was up with him, and cause of that look the only thing she was thinking, of was _'Pervert'_.

"Hn" Was all he said.

"What does that mean?" Robyn said, trying to keep her language down she tried to not swear, and act like a lady but with Kai attitude she can say a speech, full of swears.

"Fuck off" Kai said as Robyn tooken a little tooken back. _'Why should I fucking care about this lonely prick?! Let him say Hn' _Robyn lashed out her anger in her mind, even thought she's punching herself in the gut for not screaming, it all out.

The orders, came as Kai noticed that the chef came out, to watch even some of the waiters. Robyn was a little confused at why, they was coming out to look at her. But then, she shook that off maybe thinking that, they were out to check the costumers. Grabbing a spoon she got a spoon full of the soup, while giving it a good blow she blew on it as she took the spoonful in her mouth. At this Kai excepted a screamish response, or a loud swear but waiting for a while he heard nothing, he looked at her seeing her have another spoonful.

"Ain't it hot?" Kai asked, as the chef was a little confused usually his costumers give a hilarious, reaction when they have this but she was different. Even the waiters were surprised at this.

"Hn" She replied as Kai had to smirk at her reply.

"To have manners, No I find it sweet but with a hint of spice" Robyn said as Kai gave an awkward look at Robyn, she shrugged her shoulders as she continued.

Kai had his meal, along with Robyn. But Robyn left, some soup again for the same reason, but she didn't know that she, would get so full after some mouthfuls. Kai, didn't have all of his meal either, while the two was done Robyn wasn't in, the mood for dessert so Kai paid the meal, as they walked out into the snow. Kai helped Robyn get in, as some slush ice was pushed to the side's making it difficult for Robyn.

Kai rolled his eyes as he picked Robyn bridal style, in his strong arms as he opened the car doors and sat Robyn, in her seat. Feeling quiet shocked she sat there, thinking until Kai opened the door and sat himself in. He started the car, as he put his seatbelt on along with Robyn, while he was going to drop her off home. The song Usher, featuring Rick Ross Let Me See came on at the beginning, while Kai loved dancing to this song at, the dirty beats played in the tune.

Getting there in minutes, Kai drove into their drive just in front of the mansion, as a butler there was ready to opened the door, while Robyn got out of the car as soon as it stopped, as she closed the doors and walked towards the mansion. Kai turned the around, while Robyn walked in the house, he took his time turning just so that he can see if, Robyn got into the house. He drove out, going back to work for the meeting. He listened to the songs, that Robyn was interested in as he was quiet amused with, her choices and taste.

Robyn walked into the house, being welcomed as she saw the head butler and maid come towards, her in high manor. She felt so weird that all of this, was for her cause of marrying Kai.

"My name is Maid Neanne. Mrs Hiwatari would you like anything?" Maid Neanne said as Robyn took that in, she was guessing that the male butler would, of maybe be Kai butler.

"Please, call me Ro if you need to call me Mrs Hiwatari then I get it. But I prefer it if you call me Ro, Maid Neanne" Robyn replied as the maid was a little surprised, the maids and butlers around heard.

"If you wish Ro. But when I call you Mrs Hiwatari it's needed. But would you like anything Ro?" Maid Neanne said, as Robyn smiled at her saying her nickname. But she knew when that she would be called Hiwatari when it's formal.

"No, it's ok. I'll, be in my room. I'm feeling tired so I might take a rest" Robyn said as Maid Neanne nodded and let Robyn go to her room, as she took her coat to put, on the coat rack near on a fancy coat hanger, that was on this pole.

Robyn walked upstairs, already feeling exhausted in the clothes and, it wasn't even a whole day yet. Walking through, the corridor which was all private for Kai and Robyn, and just the maid and butler who, was their personal assistant went though the corridor, while it was just the two of them sleeping, in that hall way rooms. Going into her room, she felt onto her head sighing in exhaustion.

"I'm so tired" Robyn said to herself as she took her heels off, and put them back, as she walked into her make up room, and took her make up off along with, her little accessories being put away. Taking the dress off she neatly put it away, as she didn't make a mess on the dress.

"Finally! I can go toilet!" Robyn raised her voice her little, while she was walking around her room, in just lingerie and panties just before going she locked her bedroom, door before heading to the toilet.

Taking her time in there, she came out as she put the lights out. Taking a sigh she opened the door, for when a emergencies happened and she was in a deep sleep, and the door was locked what would have happened?

Kai walked into his office, sitting down in the chair taking a sigh. He was tired but, for the entire day he's been thinking, about Robyn. He wanted to shake, the feeling off as the meeting was done, an hour ago. Hearing a cough in the room he saw who was by the door. Until the person walked, into the light he realised who it was, it was Kristen...


	6. Chapter 6: Frustration

**Chapter 6: Frustration **

"What do you want Kristen?" Kai said in a cold stern voice now he didn't need her around. Even though they had their moments together what would happen now? He had Robyn as his wife and he didn't want anything happening already in a new relationship.

"Tsk. Tsk. Kai. Never nice to ladies right?" Kristen was on about something different. Totally ignoring Kai question but she made herself feel like home as she sat her self down on the couch letting him see a good view of her panties.

"Remember when you fucked me on this very couch" Kristen said as Kai was showing still no emotion. He didn't look anywhere down at Kristen female hood but all he wanted was for her to just leave.

"What do you really want Kristen?" Kai repeated as he got up and leaned on the front of his desk keeping an eye out on her. He saw that she was wet taking a little peek down there and he didn't know that he turned some one on so much.

"Phew, is it hot in here?" Kristen dodged his question again as she pretend to fan with her hand for some air as she had that mischievous smirk on her lips while she unbuttoned some buttons from her shirt to were her bra was visible and her shirt all open and out.

"Put your shirt back on" Kai ordered as he didn't want anyone walking in to see the scene that they were in and make it seem like Kai did all the undressing.

"Answer my question. Who was that female in your office?" Kristen asked as if she sounded a little hurt about Kai maybe already finding another girl to replace her but she didn't want just his body she wanted him.

"She was my wife. Now get lost" Kai said without thinking about his words as he wanted to desperately get rid of her and out of his sight. He didn't even know why he already or still had her working here.

"Wife? Kai when did you get engage and why her? Was I not good enough? I was a waste of time wasn't I?" Kristen said as she made her last words sound sarcastic. Kai rolled his eyes as he couldn't be asked to answer her questions.

"Hn yes. And now get lost before I fire you" Kai said as Kristen still done nothing. He's was getting pissed off as he wanted to get home, eat and just go bed but he thought about popping a visit to Robyn to see if she was alright but not to disturb her.

"But I'm so hot, if you don't like it button my shirt" Kristen said as Kai wasn't understanding what she meant. But he didn't want to waste time as it was already gotten dark he wondered what Robyn was doing at this moment. Kai didn't want someone coming in and look at the scene and think that she was stripping for him mostly everyone knew that Kai has a wife.

Kai rolled his eyes as he walked to Kristen regretting every step he takes. He bends down a little to re-do some of her buttons he looked at the buttons trying to stay focused on them and not on her boobs since they were up in his face he had only 3 buttons left to do. A few steps were heard and they were quick as the door opened to the office were Kai and Kristen was in and Kai had no time to get up and move away.

Standing there was a panting Robyn as it looked like she was just in a Karen Millen classic investment coat cream as the some buttons were un-done but she was out of breath in her shoes she had in the morning which were Jimmy Choo anouk black heels her breath was even. She raised her head a little and saw Kai and Kristen on the couch with buttons open. _'W-What were they g-going to do? Was they about to make...Love?' _Robyn thought as she shook that off and tried to push her tears away that was about to come.

"You forgot your blue-prints" Robyn said as she passed Kai the blue print. Kai was a bit shocked that she wasn't crying or looked hurt.

"Did you run here?" Kai asked as Robyn looked at Kai as if he was the dumb one.

"No. Taxi" Robyn said as Kai looked at her it looked like she was wearing nothing underneath except that the coat covered just mid-way to her thighs.

"Your Mrs Hiwatari?" Kristen said as she looked a little surprise she buttoned her own top as she smirked a little before getting up Robyn was still taller than her even if she wasn't in heels. She stood up as she stopped at Robyn before moving closer.

_"Me and your husband had a great time before you came" _She whispered coldly as Robyn definitely wanted to pull her hair out and ruin that little slutty face of hers. _'What a little fucking slut?!' _Robyn said as she looked at her disgustingly as she walked away. But inside of Robyn she felt some what hurt incredibly seeing the man she married already go on to his ex.

Robyn didn't even look at Kai as Tala came in looking at the scene as he finished some deals. He saw Kristen walk out with a smirk and her face looking flustered as he quickly walked to the office to then see Robyn back but not looking at Kai at all as he saw in her eyes she was hurt in love but with confusion.

"Ro -" Tala was cut off as Robyn just walked out of the office looking down as she looked like she wasn't in the mood to be dealt with she walked out of the door as Kai grabbed her hand while the two stopped he looked at Robyn as she looked incredibly hurt as words couldn't describe her facial expression looking at Kai he looked like he regretted everything and his eyes looked upset. _'What happened to the two at first they had their moments. Ugh Kai what did you do now?' _ Tala thought as he observed Robyn she shaked Kai hand off not wanting him to hold her again and just drop her. Tala saw that Robyn was just in a coat and heels just for Kai but not being there he wondered why.

Robyn walked away as she speed walked to the elevator door quickly going in before the doors closed again Kai swore in russian as he went after Robyn but then getting closed doors in his face. Kai quickly pressed the other elevator to open while they opened Tala quickly got in too while Kai impatiently tapping his foot as he wanted the elevators to go faster.

Robyn quickly walked out of the elevators as tears started to run down. _'Why am I already feeling like a wife?! Why am I so hurt? No Love is allowed right? Robyn stop crying he aint worth it! What would Kaze do? She would obviously kick his balls but she wouldn't cry over a guy!' _Robyn yelled at herself while she quickly walked out getting some wolf-whistles she ignored them.

"TAXI!" She yelled as a taxi driver pulled over quickly as he pulled his windows down to look at Robyn.

"Wynsterne Road?" Robyn said as the driver nodded and gestured Robyn to get in as she did. Quickly getting in her tears still didn't stop.

"Missy I don't want to be nosey by why gotta a pretty girl like you cry?" He said before realizing "My name is Tyson Granger if you was about to ask" Tyson said as he looked nice he had dark blue hair tied loosely at the back with a cap on.

"The name is Robyn Hiwatari. Call me Ro and Can't you believe that I'm married to a prick?!" Robyn said as she already felt comfortable talking to him. He looked like he was the same age as her.

"Married?! You look to young to be married. How old are you?" "Well that's if you want to tell me or not cause that's a little nosey" Tyson rambled on as Robyn chuckled and dried her tears off.

"I'm only 18. Marriage... All set by my parents all I wanted to do is gain their trust and I have to do this. I walk in and he looked like he was all over his ex!" Robyn said as Tyson looked a little surprised he put the volume low on the radio so that he could hear and listen to Robyn.

"Wa Hey! I'm 18 too! And really? All over his ex? You seem pretty hurt by it" Tyson said as Robyn smiled and looked at Tyson by the rearview mirror.

"Hey don't cry. You don't want him thinking you cried for him. He'll see your weakness just like that" Tyson said as he passed Robyn some tissues to dry her eyes with as Robyn noticed they was on her road.

Kai and Tala ran out of the elevator and through the hall and out of the doors as they saw a taxi just leave which they missed to catch. Kai sweared more in Russian as Tala tried to calm him down. People looked at Kai as if he was mad swearing like that Kai walked back into the building as he sat down for a while thinking.

"Come we'll try to get to mine before they do" Kai said as he got out of the building with Tala behind. Kai speed-walked to his car starting it up while Tala just closed the door. Before Tala could even put his seatbelt on trying to save himself from Kai dangerous driving he managed to click the seatbelt as he did for Kai. Kai drove fast but not going over his limits as he over tooked some cars cause of their speed.

"Kai calm down you might kill someone on the road!" Tala yelled at Kai while Kai was driving like a maniac. You could tell by looking at his face he was determined to get that before they did. Tala well he was grabbing onto the seat and car handle trying to stay still.

"I don't want her getting the wrong idea" Kai said as he drove faster managing to get past the red light some cars beeped but Kai didn't care his mission was to get there before they did and that was what he was going to do.

"But then you can just speak to her" Tala requested as he slouched down a bit so that the people couldn't see who was driving and who else was there cause Tala knew he was easily noticed cause of his hair.

"Have you tried getting an answer out of her or try to get a reply?!" Kai yelled back as he quickly sped around the round-a-bout with Tala face squashed up the window cause he wasnt ready for the vicious turn.

"Urm..."

"Here we are Ro. Do you think you'll be fine?" Tyson asked as he dropped Robyn outside the house he was shocked about. Robyn gave Tyson the money as he refused.

"It's on the house but will you be alright?" Tyson asked as Robyn smiled but then that smile went away as she turned back to Tyson.

"Yeah. I'll just have to try to live with it" Robyn said as she smiled at Tyson as he nodded and smiled back before waving goodbye while he drove out of the drive and done his turn out of the road. Robyn walked towards the door as she opened the door and walked in.

Kai saw the taxi driver drive out and turn to the opposite road as Kai sped up faster and drove into the drive. The two saw Robyn walk into the house as she just closed the door. Kai drove in quickly parking it up as he pulled the key out and quickly got out of the car as Tala did too.

Robyn walked halfway up the stairs only going up about 5 steps before she heard the door open. She felt the cold breeze come into the house as she just froze in her position. She knew it was Kai. The door closed as she heard and whisper and then the door opened and shut again. Robyn felt like she was going to break down already as she continued to walk up the stairs as if she didn't hear him come in.

She heard him lock the door and then she heard foot steps behind her. She knew he was following her. So she sped up her speed a little more which Kai kind of noticed so he also went in that speed being only a few steps behind. Robyn knew Kai could catch up but her eye-sight was already becoming blurry and full of tears as she wished for that to not come at this moment.

"Ro, stop! Look it isn't what you thought it was!" Kai said. As Robyn kept on walking as if she never heard him. This annoyed Kai but he knew that what she saw must've of her hurt.

"What did I thought?" Robyn questioned in a quiet tone. Kai heard but he stopped her a while trying to understand what she meant but then shake that off and quickly go up to Robyn and walk beside her.

"Look Ro -" Kai was cut off as Robyn just stormed off and walked through the corridor towards her room door.

"Let me get this straight! I just came in on a bad time. That's it!"Robyn yelled at him before get her room keys out as she was fiddling around the key hole.

"Stop acting like it's nothing Ro I know inside your hurt and -" Kai was again cut off by Robyn as she managed to get her bedroom door opened. She walked in trying to get far away from Kai.

"This relationship happened in the first place cause of business. And then you said there'll be no love allowed so why are you making a fuss about me being _hurt _about this?!" Ro said facing Kai at his face with a tired expression. He looked a bit surprised I mean who wouldn't be? _'Why ain't she making a deal about me almost having an affair between her back?!' _Kai thought carefully.

"Fine you want a relationship?! Then your sleeping with me tonight! No deal about that is it?" Kai said as he knew that Robyn was going to protest but he didn't give her a chance as he walked towards his own room in a huff.

"Nooooo! IM NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU!" Robyn yelled as she slammed her door shut and walked into her own room. She took her coat off as her lingerie was on underneath and cause she wore that out she felt sweaty in them as she got out some new ones.

Looking through the draw full of panties she got out a black lace thong she found that looked pretty cute to her. It had tied up ribbons on the sides as Robyn done them both. Looking for the pair as it'll have the name she found the pair of the black lace push up bra with silk linen. She was done as she headed to bed turning all the lights off but forgetting to lock her door.

Kai walked in by having a quick shower before hand as he got changed into some fresh new Armani boxers and PJ Trousers. His hair was still damp but looking dry enough for him to sleep as he didn't have to go work tomorrow. He noticed that Robyn wasn't here as he knew she wouldn't come after hearing her yell and door slam. He thought he'll just have to bring her here.

"I swear when I see her I'm going to make her understa -" Kai said as he was walking stormily into her room until he opened the door and saw her sleeping on the bed. He cut himself off as he thought of an idea and walked in.

Kai reached in to grab Robyn hands to move her around on her back as she just had her back to him he held onto her like she was his life as he while then moved her closer to him as Kai rested his knee on the bed and slid his hands under her knees and one underneath her stomach. He heard her mumble as she snuggled closer to him making him smirk and look at her in a soft expression. She was like a kitten in his arms feisty but yet so delicate.

Moving the blanket off her he felt her shiver so he pulled her closer to him as she did too. He stood up as he walked out of her room as their position looked like bridal style. Closing her room door he walked towards his as he felt Robyn fidgeted a bit. _'How can she look so innocent. But so fiesta at the same time' _A few seconds later cause of the lights Robyn eyes started to flutter a bit as Kai cursed under his breath hoping she wouldn't freak out and scream.

"Don't keep me cold ok" Robyn murmured sweetly but quiet like a whisper as Kai thought that was kind of random but he didn't mind keeping her warm all night long. Heck he didn't mind keeping her warm every night they'll sleep together.

"I promise" He said as Robyn eyes stayed open but in a soft way. She smiled lightly at him as he pulled her in closer and walk into his room as he locked the door and put the lights into a dim setting.

Walking to the bed it was a big king-size bed with 4 post's having white drapes around all way a little lamp beside was there sunlight as Kai moved the curtains to put Robyn in. He laid her down gently on the bed as she sat down at her side which she felt comfortable in while he sat down on the bed turning the little lamp off as the room did have a little bit light from the moonlight from the curtains.

"You look nice tonight" Kai said as Robyn was snuggling into bed pulling the sheets at least to her elbow as Kai was room was a little hot especially with 4 closed drapes around you. It was very warm inside.

"You too" Robyn said as she slept on her left side as she gave her back to Kai. There was no way she could fall asleep without an eye open tonight. Not when she turned around seeing a devilish naughty smirk on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7: Different Person

**Chapter 7: Different Person**

Kai laid down on his back with his right hand behind his head as he looked at Robyn who was lying down beside him on his left. He wanted to go further than this but he didn't know if Robyn was asleep or not.

"Ro?" He whispered as he looked at her body. Seeing the blanket shaping out her figure which he guessed was an hour-glass figure as he turned to her a bit.

"Hm?" He heard a reply from her as he still wasn't sure if she was awake or not or if he accidentally woke her up.

"You awake?" Kai replied as he felt Robyn shift a bit. He then got a little piece of her hair and started to play with it in between his manly fingers.

"Yeah" She sat up as she turned towards Kai. "Did you get any sleep?" She asked as she noticed that Kai was looking a bit lazy. It was almost 8 in the morning and Robyn slept on and off as Kai didn't sleep at all.

"No, not really" Kai said as he looked at Robyn in the eyes as he saw that they were concerned. He looked at her as the blanket slid down off her shoulders revealing her chest in front of him as it looked like she didn't mind at all.

"Eyes up here Kai" She smirked "Get some sleep you won't have energy for the day" Robyn said as she moved some of Kai hair out of eyes so that she can just look into them.

"Energy for what?" Kai said with a smirk as Robyn thought for a while. What is she and him going to do today?

"Anything that come's up" Robyn said as that was the first thing she thought about the question.

"Ro" Kai said as he looked at Robyn. He didn't feel some how cold to her and he noticed that respecting her got him some where to see her original side.

"Hm?" Robyn said as she was fiddling around with the ring not paying much attention at Kai.

"Do you want to go on a honeymoon?" Kai asked as Robyn was a little surprised. She didn't know how to react to his offer. _'Does he want to go?' _She thought.

"I-I don't mind. Do you want to?" Robyn asked as she made sure she didn't sound too excited or looked too happy. But all she didn't want happening was him making a move on her there.

"Yeah. It's better than being stuck here in this shit hole" Kai asked as Robyn turned her body towards Kai as she thought that he was now sounding like a proper 19-year-old than an over-worked 26-year-old.

"Bora Bora is a nice place" Robyn suggested a little too loud to herself while Kai listened and looked at her for a little while. It looked like as if he was trying to read her facial expression.

"I guess so" Kai said as Robyn looked up and couldn't help but smirk.

"Your being talkative today... So far" Robyn said as she got out of the bed and stood up revealing her body while she was just in lingerie she walked towards her cardigan as she fixed it up.

"I didn't think you had the guts to walk around my room half-naked" Robyn heard but then feeling a heavy breath on the back of her shoulders. She was startled as she turned around to be almost nose to nose to Kai but because he was tall she had to look up she was kind of embarrassing to her.

"I'm not, I'm looking for my cardigan" Robyn said as she walked away and started her search to look for her cardigan again. She felt eye's on her as she saw that the cardigan was up on Kai highest shelves she sighed _'I'm not going in the corridor like this?!' _She said as she looked at the cardigan.

"You did that on purpose" Robyn said in a childish voice.

"What if I said I didn't" Kai replied as he leaned on the poster of the bed.

"What if you did?" Robyn said as Kai looked at her in the eye's with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

"You can't reach it can't you?" Kai teased as Robyn felt a fire inside her that started to rage.

"Excuse me this is your room so everything is suited to your height" Robyn gave her point as the list could go on. Kai got up as he walked towards Robyn and leaned to get the cardigan as he did but he didn't give it to her just yet.

"Cardigan?" Robyn said confusingly in a question as she was confused that Kai didn't pass her cardigan but he reached in a got it for her.

"On one condition" Kai said. _'This got to be a good and fair condition!' _Robyn muttered as she nodded and looked at Kai for him to continue.

"That were going bora bora tomorrow" _"Together"_ He finished as he said the condition while the fire in Robyn calmed down and felt like it's been put out. _'Calm down Ro just go to bora bora and enjoy it while you can. But watch out for him' _Robyn said to herself as Kai waited patiently for the reply.

"Fine" "Now give me my cardigan before I AAACHHOOO!" Robyn let out a sneeze as Kai chuckled and gave back the cardigan. Kai walked off as Robyn felt the awkward atmosphere as she walked towards the door and see that the key wasn't in the key hole.

Before Robyn could speak she heard the shower knobs get turned with the water hitting the shower floor. She guessed that Kai was going to take a shower as she moaned for still no being able to leave the room. Waiting for a boring half-an-hour time went by slowly as Robyn started to doze off to sleep again.

Her head fell to her left well away from the pillow until she felt warm hot hands hold her head from the hard fall. She fluttered her eyes open like butterfly wings as she saw Kai out of the shower with just a towel around his waist which made Robyn go red but not completely red. She looked at his hair as it was pretty damp but with some droplets drop on his face to his toned strong chest.

She saw Kai topless but why did this naughty wet look looked so sexy and hot to her. Looking in Kai eye's she saw that he was kind of worried so she gave a quick smile before her head played with her again and let her become a little drowsy.

"Are you still tired?" Kai asked while being concerned he looked deep into her eyes searching for the truth. Her eyes looked a little tired with heavy eyelids as he was guessing she didn't have any sleep.

"*yawn* I didn't think I'll be tired at this time" Robyn said as she looked at the clock before leaning on her side over the bed facing towards Kai. His body looked completely fit and well looked-after also adding something which is hard to find. A bad boy in a smart manly life.

"Do you want to continue to sleep?" Kai asked as Robyn was noticing that she was seeing a different side of Kai. Was he different inside the walls of his bedroom.

"Yeah I'll go to my room and have a nap there" Robyn said as she was walking slowly towards the door as soon as Kai put a hand in front of her which stopped her from walking.

"Do you really want to leave?" Kai asked with a serious face but this expression wasn't cold as the one's Robyn got when they was out.

"Won't I be interrupting in your privacy?" Robyn replied as Kai looked at her deep in her eyes. Robyn didn't want or even show nervous-ness or shy-ness in front of Kai to show that she had some effective emotions.

"No" Kai said as something in Robyn moaned and gave up. Robyn sighed as she walked back to the bed as she took the cardigan off which she put on a while ago. Placing the cardigan somewhere on the bed she saw Kai put it away for her and walk into his wardrobe while Robyn made herself comfortable.

_'Why is he being so nice to me? It's like he has 2 personalities. Urgh! Can't he just be one person?! Common Ro just fall to sleep and wake up a little later on!' _Robyn thought as she closed her eyes and slept in her comfortable position by moving the pillow at the right place. Kai walked into his wardrobe as he got himself a fresh new pair of clothes not getting changed fully he put on a new pair of PJ trousers on and still being topless. He didn't want to leave Robyn alone for some reason as he stayed with her.

He walked backed to the bedroom to see Robyn already asleep cuddling the pillow a bit as he saw her move and twitch a bit. Robyn still didn't feel that comfortable as she turned around to her right were Kai would have been sleeping but for now it's just an empty space. Kai saw her turn around to his side as he had to admit she was cute when she was asleep. _'Control yourself Kai. Let her sleep' _Kai said to himself calmly as he walked into the room.

Going near his side of the bed he laid down on his back as he put his hands behind his head leaning on the head-board as he looked at Robyn cuddling the pillow. Cause Kai was in the blanket he was already welcomed in from Robyn warmth.

"I wonder what your thinking about?" Kai said as he looked at Robyn more close up as he slid down a bit but Robyn left arm went over Kai abs as she was stretching her arms before placing them back to where they were. Kai felt Robyn soft feminine small hands flick over his abs making him tense a bit before she moved her hand back to her.

_'He's right there...!'_ Robyn yelled in her head from being surprised that he didn't go but instead stay with her until she woke up again. Robyn didn't feel right when she was turned to his side as she pretended to moan annoyingly cause she couldn't find a right sleeping spot.

Turning back to her left she suddenly felt an arm around her waist holding her tightly. Robyn didn't know how to react but all she could was place her hand over his pretending she didn't know what to do. She then felt a chest lean on her back shadowing above her. Cause she was in a bra cause of the PJ rule they're bare skin was touching each other.

_'Why am I acting like this?' _Kai thought as he felt a sudden feeling to move Robyn hair off her back to give her some butterfly kisses up her back and then to her neck. Kai held Robyn tighter but not too tight to stop her from her to not being able to breathe. Robyn was falling into a deep sleep trance while she felt completely safe in his arms for some reason.

"I know your awake" Kai whispered huskily in Robyn ears as his breath rolled on her skin. This made Robyn quiver a bit as she use her warmth to cover her up. She studied his feelings and touches as she noticed that his hands was practically holding on to her as if she was going to fall off the bed.

"Doing that ain't helping" Robyn said as she shifted to be in front of Kai and speak to him eye to eye. She felt Kai hold onto her right hand and left hand with his. His grip was kind of tight on her but the force was holding her down.

Kai looked at Robyn and studied her upper body he moved closer as he dug into her neck which made Robyn moan and blush from his actions. She couldn't shake him off as Kai grip was pulling her down like gravity. Kai tasted her skin on his tongue while he smirked at finding her weak spot easily but what interested him was that she didn't give in.

"Who knew you tasted so good" Kai said while he was getting carried away leaving so many love bites on Robyn neck and collar-bone.

"I thought there was no love allowed in this relationship" Robyn said as Kai totally forgot about that before she reminded him about. He closed his eyes feeling a little upset before he thought carefully about it.

"This ain't love" Kai replied while Robyn was confused with his response in answer. _'What does he mean by 'this ain't love_'Robyn thought as Kai biting hit the right spots.

"Then what is it?" Robyn said as Kai stopped and looked at Robyn who was now panting in exhaustion from moaning and being put in one place which made her feel a little sticky against Kai skin.

"Go" Was all Kai said as Robyn was a little confused. She wanted to know why Kai pulled a move like that and then just tells her to leave.

"No, I want to know why you did that? And then just tell me to go" Robyn said as she answered back and sat on her knees on the bed as Kai was standing beside his side of his bed running a hand through his hair.

"Just leave! You will Never understand the situations! Your nothing but a pestering women in my life!" Kai yelled back as he realised what he said. Robyn felt definitely hurt by his words she got off the bed and grabbed her cardigan and not bothering to put it over her shoulders she tried opening the door before her tears started to fall.

"Open the door" Robyn said as Kai looked carefully at her he couldn't see her face cause her head was down trying to not look at him. He wanted to apologise for his words before. '_Why did I have to say that?_'.

"Ro I'm -" Kai didn't get to finish his sentence as Robyn cut in.

"Just open the door" She coldly said as Kai looked and felt hurt but then feeling guilty by his words that struck right through her. He opened the door as Robyn impatiently stormed out of the room before Kai could turn her around.

'_I'm just a women in his life. Why do I even try?_' Robyn said to herself as she speed walked to her room and opened her door as she closed the door again. Feeling relief by being out of his sight she let her tears fall her face as she slid down to the floor leaning on the back of the door.

Robyn emotionally sobbed as she never felt like this in a long time. Her tears didn't stop after her eyes sobered up. Grabbing the tissues she kept sniffing from getting a blocked nose from all the crying she let out cause of today and the past few days with Kai.


	8. Chapter 8: Love, Trust & Respect

**Chapter 9: Honeymoon I**

Waiting for a while in the limo it was a quiet but awkward ride. It was silent but the only thing in the background playing was the radio which was speaking in Russian but that was the only thing that was keeping Robyn company while Kai looked out the window looking interested in the boring view outside. Which Robyn didn't understand what interested Kai so much by just looking outside other than the snow falling. _'Was he watching the snow fall?' _Robyn wondered.

"Kai" Robyn said as she broke the silence willing to ask Kai something. He looked over at Kai seeing him a bit dazed. But she turned away as she guessed he wouldn't be in the mood to talk as he usually never does unless it's an amusing or interesting conversation.

"Hn" He said which startled Robyn a bit cause she wasn't expecting a reply from Kai but she was guessing that the way Kai say 'Hn' was probably him saying 'What' or even maybe 'Fuck off'. It could have meant anything.

"Do you want to even go Bora Bora?" Robyn asked as Kai turned around to look at her but then instead see the back of her head. He looked back out the window as he thought to himself did he really want to go? Or was it for Robyn cause he felt like it?

"It's better than being in this shit hole" Kai replied as Robyn was a little surprised by his response and language. But guessing it from Kai badass vibe Robyn chuckled and smiled whilst looking out the window minding her own business.

"Good point. But, Russia it's, different" Robyn said making it sound a bit like a happy thing but because she was in Russia for a while but not forever like this. She was only here for a few days and she already gotten used to the climate which she found surprising. Unlike some people who first move to Russia permanently don't really get used to the cold weather so quick especially if you're coming from a cold country.

"Do _you_ want to go?" He asked as Robyn thought for a while. Of course she wanted to go but it's like for her going with someone who she meant a few days ago. _'I'll have to try to somehow trust him. He's now my husband. Just try' _Pushing some positivity in her mind she finally blocked out the negative thoughts and just thought about her trip which was actually their honeymoon.

"Yes" Robyn simply said while she looked out the window looking amused at what ever was out there closing her eyes she relaxed for a bit. Kai turned to look at her and took further detail of his wife. _' Her eyelashes are naturally long and thick making her look even more beautiful. Her neck is long and elegant so badly I want to lick all over it and smother her with my love bites. Her lips are full and smooth looking good I want to kiss her and hear her moans come from those lips and hear her voice scream my name over and over again in ecstasy. Her face is one of a kind she's perfect and naturally beautiful a women that can never replace. She's my wife I've hurt but now want to make love to and have a family with' _Kai detailed thoughts went deeper into his mind as he looked away before she notices.

The ride there and on the private jet was quiet and very dry with such less conversations. Robyn thanked her self for taking her ear phones as she put her dr dre beats ear phones in her ear listening to her favourite music. Kai could hear the songs as he was sitting right beside her. He listened to what kind of music she listened to and noticed that she always plays with her fingers with the song. His eyes were closed so it looked like he wasn't listening.

Kai opened his eyes and took her left ear phone out as Robyn was sitting by the window at his right side. He looked at her intently as she wondered why he took her ear phones out. _'Is he angry?'_ Robyn quickly thought as she turned to him looking confused. She didn't know why he took her left one out.

"Why do you play with your fingers when ever the song come on?" Kai question confused Robyn more. She didn't care what he meant but she thought harder what he meant or was trying to say. Rewinding her memory she understood what he meant.

"When I was younger I mean very young my aunt taught me the Piano I was very good at it from what she said. But then I learnt other instruments like the Guitar too" Robyn said as she tried not to talk again too much... Again. Kai listened to her and never knows how she can talk normally and act like nothing wrong after hearing her confess all the things that happened in her past.

"When we get back I'll buy you a Piano for the music room" Kai said as Robyn got excited and liked it when Kai actually talked back with a responsive answer rather than 'Hn' it really annoyed her and wondered what he might or actually meant.

"Wait... We had a music room?!" Robyn didn't know that they had a music room. She hasn't even explored the entire house let alone the corridor she's been going in and out in and to the dining room. She wondered what else there was to discover. But when Robyn said that sounding surprised Kai chuckled which made Robyn smile.

"There's a lot of things to discover" Kai said as he put in Robyn ear phone and let her listen to her music before they reached Bora Bora. Robyn turned her head back to the window and just day dreamed. It wasn't the first but she actually heard it quiet closely near the ear. In an hour they were close it would be another our to get there and finally land. So Kai decided to get change and put some sun block on.

"I'm going to change" Kai said as he got up and grabbed his bag as he walked to the changing room. It only took him a few minutes to get change but he was in a maroon red v-neck t-shirt and in some black knee-high shorts. He had some fancy shades on and boy did he look yummy in Robyn eyes. Robyn looked at the time seeing they only had 45 minutes left till they land. Guessing that'll be enough time to get change.

"I need to change too" Robyn said as she got up and got her bag down walking towards the changing room she undressed while taking her dress off she changed firstly into a white two piece bikini as there was a slight difficulty. Robyn couldn't tie the string at the back as the side of her bikini bottoms were done the problem was with the top. Just putting on black shorts and an ankle length sheer short sleeve white cardigan and some white sandals she was done just putting on her white and black shades on she needed Kai to do the knot.

"Kai" Robyn said innocently as Kai got up and walked towards the changing room. He knocked on the door politely as Robyn left hand was behind her back holding the strings together like it was her life.

"Come in" Robyn said as Kai opened the door and saw Robyn fussing to get some things out of her bag but then seeing her holding the two strings behind her he knew why he was called here. He let her hands go as he done the knot on the back. _'She looks amazing' _He thought as Robyn turned around and thanked him while it was his que to go. Kai walked away giving privacy as Robyn thought it would be better to cover up a bit so she put on a purple tank top over.

"Were ready to go" Kai yelled a bit as it was enough time as Robyn was finish tidying her stuff up. She got her summer bag also grabbing the other ones while they walked towards the exit feeling the heat already enter the jet. Robyn smiled as she slid her shades on and walked out with a butler pushing their cart through the air port that didn't have much people there so it was pretty private.

Walking through the airport doors they were at the exit as Kai and Robyn saw some people who lived on this island there holding necklaces having beautiful bright flowers as the beads. They were all singing happily welcoming them to their island as they offered a Pina Colada drink which Kai and Robyn took as a thanks and appreciation while everyone was dancing and all happy with so much energy.

Robyn drank her drink as she saw Kai already finish his enjoying it as she looked at him amazed at him having the cold refreshed drink so quick. _'He must of liked it' _Robyn thought as she wasn't really tasting the drink while Kai put his away while he looked at Robyn and saw she didn't take much of a drink he was guessing she didn't like it as she kind of dodged the drinking while he took her drink of her hand and drank it down for her. Robyn didn't mind he could have it but then feel it come out of her hands with Kai drinking it but looking away.

One of the assistant's took them to their room that was above the clear blue water as the room they had was big but it was a honey-moon suite. They had red petals on the bed and floor with candles as Robyn eyes widened through her shades while Kai walked in not caring. While they passed the keys and hoped them a wonderful honeymoon.

"So beautiful!" Robyn said as she put her stuff away and looked outside. _'Yes you are' _Kai thought as he looked at Robyn un dress in-front of him so seductively as she slid her shorts off while she was now sitting on bed as he was looking at her smooth silky sexy legs. She took the cardigan off as she took her tank top off over her head while Kai closed the door for privacy keeping this view for him self.

He looked at her and saw her perfect toned body like Rihanna or Jennifer Lopez but in his eyes she looked more sexier being an all natural hour-glass. She tied her hair into a messy bun with some strands circulating her face. He then felt too hot as he took his shirt off revealing his henched buff body with his perfect tight 6 pack soon turning into a 8 pack and then in his bag looking for his phone. He then remembered he need to put sun-screen to not get sun burnt.

"Need sun-screen?" Robyn asked as she was putting some on her legs being done while she was making her way up. "It's waterproof so it won't come off if you want to go in the water " Robyn said as she was now doing her arms and stomach making sure she got every inch.

"Stupid Cali skin" Robyn said as she hated the skin she got going to Russian made her a bit paler but because she didn't like going out in California she was barely touched by the sun. Kai smirked as he took the bottle and squirt some on his hands and took his shades off. He looked at Robyn and smirked before turning it to a serious face.

"Lay down on your chest" Kai ordered as Robyn was a little confused and looked at Kai as she took her shades off and saw him having some sun-screen in his hands. She laid down on her chest as she had her arms crossed so she could rest her head. Kai saw her obey as he un-tied her bikini top and rubbed the cream on her back feeling her smooth skin. He maked sure he got every part her neck, shoulder, arms, ass, sides, and he touched the side of her boobs as he felt Robyn shiver to a reaction to his touch.

Robyn head was going red feeling his hands rub the cream in like this was a massage as she felt like she was in heaven. Kai was done as he tied her strings again by doing them a little tighter so it won't be coming off. Robyn got up and thanked him as she re-applied at her front feeling as if some sun-screen came off by laying down. She smirked as she grabbed the bottle off Kai as he was done with his legs.

"Your turn" Robyn devilishly said as Kai smirked and done what Robyn did. While Kai laid down on the bed still not getting to do his front side of his body. "I'm going to sit on you so you don't move" Robyn said as she squirted some cream in her hands while Kai smirk just got wider in satisfaction. He felt her sit down as her weight was nothing on him. Grunting a bit to her touch she begun her rubbing in as he felt those petite hands off her's touch him so softly.

She made sure she didn't miss any places as she wouldn't like to see Kai tanned or have any tan lines on his body or even get sun burnt ruining his trip here. Kai had to bite his lip a couple of times due to Robyn rubbing him by making sure she didn't miss any spots. While Robyn was done doing the back Kai thought of something as he flipped over but keeping hold of Robyn so she didn't fall off as they were in a position that was extreme for Robyn. He sat up as he didn't want any sun-screen to come off his back while it was like Robyn straddling him on his lap.

"You missed this side" He said as Robyn got off his lap and again squirted some sun-screen as she applied it firstly on his shoulders slowly making her way down to his left arm which was her right to her. "Arm up" She said as Kai lifted his arm while Robyn rubbed the cream all over his arms not missing his fingers too. She then went for his right side while she done the same. She then got some more cream and put some on his chest and collar-bone rubbing it in like it was a massage.

Kai watched Robyn apply the cream while she was doing his abs and sides which made her bend down a little while Kai took a sneak peek at her chest and then looking away. He got some cream in his hands and put some on her face and applied it on her collar-bone, neck and shoulders while she was doing him. Robyn then smirked and put some on Kai face seeing the blue triangles on his face which he had ever since she met him.

"Were done" Robyn said as she stood up properly and put the cream away as she put on her white sheer shirt dress like Kim Kardashian white beach outfit with Kourtney Kardashian. Kai looked at her as she looked like a greek goddess with her putting her white and gold gladiator sandals. She was ready to go to the beach. Kai was ready as he put his sandals on with a white v-neck t-shirt for this time round and put his shades back on. Robyn got her bag as Kai didn't know what was in there but a long with it.

They walked out of the door as they closed their door and locked it while they made they're way to the sand surface while they were above the water on strong docks. Seeing some people and the sun hit her face Robyn decided to wear her shades while sometimes her eyes would glance at the ring Kai gave her that night they were making their way to Russia. Some guys eyes were perving all over Robyn body as Kai noticed and would have gave them the glare but he had his shades on.

He walked closer nearer to Robyn back showing he owned her but the guys were still drooling with their girls slapping them for not paying attention to her. Kai grabbed Robyn right hand with his left hand as he held her tightly so nothing or no one could take her away from him. Robyn looked at Kai an wondered what was up. She thanked herself for putting her hair into a left side fishtail plait or her neck would have been sweating. Robyn lips were moist but always like a pout kind of like Rita Ora or Rihanna Kai wondered how they would actually feel against his own.

"Want me to get you that drink you liked?" Robyn asked as they reached the beach while walking to a little hut that was shade for just them two being reserved. Robyn put her bag down and took her purse out as she had quiet a lot of money to spend here. Kai laid down and just relaxed as he took off his shades and nodded at Robyn.

"1 Pina Colada and a Blue Hawaiian cocktail" Robyn said as she walked to the bar that aint that far as she saw some girls and boys their having some drinks. She had a few wolf whistles she ignored as she pretended to not hear. Some girls gave her smiles some girls rolled there eyes while looking at her which Robyn didn't care about.

"What would a beautiful woman like you want to have?" The bar man was nice as she smiled. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with dark red shorts. Judging the way he spoke Robyn was guessing if he was gay or not and by the way he was using his actions sounding a little girly with the girly vibe.

"A Pina Colada and a Blue Hawaiian cocktail thank you" Robyn said as he nodded and was off already making the drinks while Robyn just watched. To Robyn he seemed friendly but to her she couldn't trust some one so easily without getting to know them.

"So... You here for a holiday? Break? Visit?" He said before realising "Oh sorry I forgot to mention that my name is Antonio by the way if you was wondering I'm gay" He said with a wink as Robyn guess was correct. She looked at him wondering what to say as she thought of something.

"Well it's like a holiday and a break and call me Robyn. Nice to meet you Antonio" Robyn said as she smiled at him while he was done making Kai drink and on with her's. She always like the bright blue colour of the Hawaiian drink.

"Nice to meet you to Robyn. Can I ask who's the fella surrounded by all them good-looking girls?" He asked as he was making the drink Robyn turned around and noticed it was the hut she came from where she left Kai to get the drinks. A sweat dropped like an anime cartoon while she was embarrassed to say that was her husband.

"Well that's my husband. Oh and don't feel sympathy for me he's like them cold-hearted men who don't give a fuck" Robyn said as Antonio noticed her mood change just by talking about her husband. He was guessing if it was arranged but that's taking the conversation too far.

"Good luck babe and here are your drinks. It's on the house" He said as he winked while Robyn thanked him and got the drinks. She walked back to the hut and sat in her place while the girls was hauling over him as Kai looked as if he wasn't liking it. The girls stopped as Robyn put the drinks down and sat down giving Robyn a dirty look.

"And who are you?" One of the girls said with a disgusted tone. _'Hn. What a snobby little bitch' _Robyn thought as the other girls kept rolling their eyes at her. Robyn sighed and gave them a plain and bored look taking her shades off her eyes were revealed to all the girls as they all had amazingly brown or dark brown eyes. They eyes widened as soon as Robyn took her shades off as if they didn't see her eye colour before.

"Who am I? His wife" Robyn said waiting for all there gasp's as she heard them all do with Kai smirk a bit. The girls didn't move but there faces looked like they were thinking... Hard. Robyn had to hide her smirk seeing these dumb girls trying to think of something so obvious.

"So you two are married? Together, together?!" She said as she stood up and looked a bit dumb as she stood up Robyn took a good look at her seeing that she was tanned with dirty blonde hair with some brown roots and streaks that was messily in a bun. She was in an orange frilly bikini that looked a bit too bright. The girl group walked away some was upset but the others were a little surprised that they were a married couple looking so young.

Kai got hold of the drink and dranked it looking relaxed as ever. Robyn was a little bored as she sat on her knees as her right shoulder sleeve slipped while she was taking a sip of her cocktail but it looked like she didn't mind as she watched the clear blue ocean. She closed her eyes as she felt the breeze blow on them like a blessing from Bora Bora while Kai took a photo of that memory in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9: Honeymoon I

**Chapter 9: Honeymoon I**

Waiting for a while in the limo it was a quiet but awkward ride. It was silent but the only thing in the background playing was the radio which was speaking in Russian but that was the only thing that was keeping Robyn company while Kai looked out the window looking interested in the boring view outside. Which Robyn didn't understand what interested Kai so much by just looking outside other than the snow falling. _'Was he watching the snow fall?' _Robyn wondered.

"Kai" Robyn said as she broke the silence willing to ask Kai something. He looked over at Kai seeing him a bit dazed. But she turned away as she guessed he wouldn't be in the mood to talk as he usually never does unless it's an amusing or interesting conversation.

"Hn" He said which startled Robyn a bit cause she wasn't expecting a reply from Kai but she was guessing that the way Kai say 'Hn' was probably him saying 'What' or even maybe 'Fuck off'. It could have meant anything.

"Do you want to even go Bora Bora?" Robyn asked as Kai turned around to look at her but then instead see the back of her head. He looked back out the window as he thought to himself did he really want to go? Or was it for Robyn cause he felt like it?

"It's better than being in this shit hole" Kai replied as Robyn was a little surprised by his response and language. But guessing it from Kai badass vibe Robyn chuckled and smiled whilst looking out the window minding her own business.

"Good point. But, Russia it's, different" Robyn said making it sound a bit like a happy thing but because she was in Russia for a while but not forever like this. She was only here for a few days and she already gotten used to the climate which she found surprising. Unlike some people who first move to Russia permanently don't really get used to the cold weather so quick especially if you're coming from a cold country.

"Do _you_ want to go?" He asked as Robyn thought for a while. Of course she wanted to go but it's like for her going with someone who she meant a few days ago. _'I'll have to try to somehow trust him. He's now my husband. Just try' _Pushing some positivity in her mind she finally blocked out the negative thoughts and just thought about her trip which was actually their honeymoon.

"Yes" Robyn simply said while she looked out the window looking amused at what ever was out there closing her eyes she relaxed for a bit. Kai turned to look at her and took further detail of his wife. _' Her eyelashes are naturally long and thick making her look even more beautiful. Her neck is long and elegant so badly I want to lick all over it and smother her with my love bites. Her lips are full and smooth looking good I want to kiss her and hear her moans come from those lips and hear her voice scream my name over and over again in ecstasy. Her face is one of a kind she's perfect and naturally beautiful a women that can never replace. She's my wife I've hurt but now want to make love to and have a family with' _Kai detailed thoughts went deeper into his mind as he looked away before she notices.

The ride there and on the private jet was quiet and very dry with such less conversations. Robyn thanked her self for taking her ear phones as she put her dr dre beats ear phones in her ear listening to her favourite music. Kai could hear the songs as he was sitting right beside her. He listened to what kind of music she listened to and noticed that she always plays with her fingers with the song. His eyes were closed so it looked like he wasn't listening.

Kai opened his eyes and took her left ear phone out as Robyn was sitting by the window at his right side. He looked at her intently as she wondered why he took her ear phones out. _'Is he angry?'_ Robyn quickly thought as she turned to him looking confused. She didn't know why he took her left one out.

"Why do you play with your fingers when ever the song come on?" Kai question confused Robyn more. She didn't care what he meant but she thought harder what he meant or was trying to say. Rewinding her memory she understood what he meant.

"When I was younger I mean very young my aunt taught me the Piano I was very good at it from what she said. But then I learnt other instruments like the Guitar too" Robyn said as she tried not to talk again too much... Again. Kai listened to her and never knows how she can talk normally and act like nothing wrong after hearing her confess all the things that happened in her past.

"When we get back I'll buy you a Piano for the music room" Kai said as Robyn got excited and liked it when Kai actually talked back with a responsive answer rather than 'Hn' it really annoyed her and wondered what he might or actually meant.

"Wait... We had a music room?!" Robyn didn't know that they had a music room. She hasn't even explored the entire house let alone the corridor she's been going in and out in and to the dining room. She wondered what else there was to discover. But when Robyn said that sounding surprised Kai chuckled which made Robyn smile.

"There's a lot of things to discover" Kai said as he put in Robyn ear phone and let her listen to her music before they reached Bora Bora. Robyn turned her head back to the window and just day dreamed. It wasn't the first but she actually heard it quiet closely near the ear. In an hour they were close it would be another our to get there and finally land. So Kai decided to get change and put some sun block on.

"I'm going to change" Kai said as he got up and grabbed his bag as he walked to the changing room. It only took him a few minutes to get change but he was in a maroon red v-neck t-shirt and in some black knee-high shorts. He had some fancy shades on and boy did he look yummy in Robyn eyes. Robyn looked at the time seeing they only had 45 minutes left till they land. Guessing that'll be enough time to get change.

"I need to change too" Robyn said as she got up and got her bag down walking towards the changing room she undressed while taking her dress off she changed firstly into a white two piece bikini as there was a slight difficulty. Robyn couldn't tie the string at the back as the side of her bikini bottoms were done the problem was with the top. Just putting on black shorts and an ankle length sheer short sleeve white cardigan and some white sandals she was done just putting on her white and black shades on she needed Kai to do the knot.

"Kai" Robyn said innocently as Kai got up and walked towards the changing room. He knocked on the door politely as Robyn left hand was behind her back holding the strings together like it was her life.

"Come in" Robyn said as Kai opened the door and saw Robyn fussing to get some things out of her bag but then seeing her holding the two strings behind her he knew why he was called here. He let her hands go as he done the knot on the back. _'She looks amazing' _He thought as Robyn turned around and thanked him while it was his que to go. Kai walked away giving privacy as Robyn thought it would be better to cover up a bit so she put on a purple tank top over.

"Were ready to go" Kai yelled a bit as it was enough time as Robyn was finish tidying her stuff up. She got her summer bag also grabbing the other ones while they walked towards the exit feeling the heat already enter the jet. Robyn smiled as she slid her shades on and walked out with a butler pushing their cart through the air port that didn't have much people there so it was pretty private.

Walking through the airport doors they were at the exit as Kai and Robyn saw some people who lived on this island there holding necklaces having beautiful bright flowers as the beads. They were all singing happily welcoming them to their island as they offered a Pina Colada drink which Kai and Robyn took as a thanks and appreciation while everyone was dancing and all happy with so much energy.

Robyn drank her drink as she saw Kai already finish his enjoying it as she looked at him amazed at him having the cold refreshed drink so quick. _'He must of liked it' _Robyn thought as she wasn't really tasting the drink while Kai put his away while he looked at Robyn and saw she didn't take much of a drink he was guessing she didn't like it as she kind of dodged the drinking while he took her drink of her hand and drank it down for her. Robyn didn't mind he could have it but then feel it come out of her hands with Kai drinking it but looking away.

One of the assistant's took them to their room that was above the clear blue water as the room they had was big but it was a honey-moon suite. They had red petals on the bed and floor with candles as Robyn eyes widened through her shades while Kai walked in not caring. While they passed the keys and hoped them a wonderful honeymoon.

"So beautiful!" Robyn said as she put her stuff away and looked outside. _'Yes you are' _Kai thought as he looked at Robyn un dress in-front of him so seductively as she slid her shorts off while she was now sitting on bed as he was looking at her smooth silky sexy legs. She took the cardigan off as she took her tank top off over her head while Kai closed the door for privacy keeping this view for him self.

He looked at her and saw her perfect toned body like Rihanna or Jennifer Lopez but in his eyes she looked more sexier being an all natural hour-glass. She tied her hair into a messy bun with some strands circulating her face. He then felt too hot as he took his shirt off revealing his henched buff body with his perfect tight 6 pack soon turning into a 8 pack and then in his bag looking for his phone. He then remembered he need to put sun-screen to not get sun burnt.

"Need sun-screen?" Robyn asked as she was putting some on her legs being done while she was making her way up. "It's waterproof so it won't come off if you want to go in the water " Robyn said as she was now doing her arms and stomach making sure she got every inch.

"Stupid Cali skin" Robyn said as she hated the skin she got going to Russian made her a bit paler but because she didn't like going out in California she was barely touched by the sun. Kai smirked as he took the bottle and squirt some on his hands and took his shades off. He looked at Robyn and smirked before turning it to a serious face.

"Lay down on your chest" Kai ordered as Robyn was a little confused and looked at Kai as she took her shades off and saw him having some sun-screen in his hands. She laid down on her chest as she had her arms crossed so she could rest her head. Kai saw her obey as he un-tied her bikini top and rubbed the cream on her back feeling her smooth skin. He maked sure he got every part her neck, shoulder, arms, ass, sides, and he touched the side of her boobs as he felt Robyn shiver to a reaction to his touch.

Robyn head was going red feeling his hands rub the cream in like this was a massage as she felt like she was in heaven. Kai was done as he tied her strings again by doing them a little tighter so it won't be coming off. Robyn got up and thanked him as she re-applied at her front feeling as if some sun-screen came off by laying down. She smirked as she grabbed the bottle off Kai as he was done with his legs.

"Your turn" Robyn devilishly said as Kai smirked and done what Robyn did. While Kai laid down on the bed still not getting to do his front side of his body. "I'm going to sit on you so you don't move" Robyn said as she squirted some cream in her hands while Kai smirk just got wider in satisfaction. He felt her sit down as her weight was nothing on him. Grunting a bit to her touch she begun her rubbing in as he felt those petite hands off her's touch him so softly.

She made sure she didn't miss any places as she wouldn't like to see Kai tanned or have any tan lines on his body or even get sun burnt ruining his trip here. Kai had to bite his lip a couple of times due to Robyn rubbing him by making sure she didn't miss any spots. While Robyn was done doing the back Kai thought of something as he flipped over but keeping hold of Robyn so she didn't fall off as they were in a position that was extreme for Robyn. He sat up as he didn't want any sun-screen to come off his back while it was like Robyn straddling him on his lap.

"You missed this side" He said as Robyn got off his lap and again squirted some sun-screen as she applied it firstly on his shoulders slowly making her way down to his left arm which was her right to her. "Arm up" She said as Kai lifted his arm while Robyn rubbed the cream all over his arms not missing his fingers too. She then went for his right side while she done the same. She then got some more cream and put some on his chest and collar-bone rubbing it in like it was a massage.

Kai watched Robyn apply the cream while she was doing his abs and sides which made her bend down a little while Kai took a sneak peek at her chest and then looking away. He got some cream in his hands and put some on her face and applied it on her collar-bone, neck and shoulders while she was doing him. Robyn then smirked and put some on Kai face seeing the blue triangles on his face which he had ever since she met him.

"Were done" Robyn said as she stood up properly and put the cream away as she put on her white sheer shirt dress like Kim Kardashian white beach outfit with Kourtney Kardashian. Kai looked at her as she looked like a greek goddess with her putting her white and gold gladiator sandals. She was ready to go to the beach. Kai was ready as he put his sandals on with a white v-neck t-shirt for this time round and put his shades back on. Robyn got her bag as Kai didn't know what was in there but a long with it.

They walked out of the door as they closed their door and locked it while they made they're way to the sand surface while they were above the water on strong docks. Seeing some people and the sun hit her face Robyn decided to wear her shades while sometimes her eyes would glance at the ring Kai gave her that night they were making their way to Russia. Some guys eyes were perving all over Robyn body as Kai noticed and would have gave them the glare but he had his shades on.

He walked closer nearer to Robyn back showing he owned her but the guys were still drooling with their girls slapping them for not paying attention to her. Kai grabbed Robyn right hand with his left hand as he held her tightly so nothing or no one could take her away from him. Robyn looked at Kai an wondered what was up. She thanked herself for putting her hair into a left side fishtail plait or her neck would have been sweating. Robyn lips were moist but always like a pout kind of like Rita Ora or Rihanna Kai wondered how they would actually feel against his own.

"Want me to get you that drink you liked?" Robyn asked as they reached the beach while walking to a little hut that was shade for just them two being reserved. Robyn put her bag down and took her purse out as she had quiet a lot of money to spend here. Kai laid down and just relaxed as he took off his shades and nodded at Robyn.

"1 Pina Colada and a Blue Hawaiian cocktail" Robyn said as she walked to the bar that aint that far as she saw some girls and boys their having some drinks. She had a few wolf whistles she ignored as she pretended to not hear. Some girls gave her smiles some girls rolled there eyes while looking at her which Robyn didn't care about.

"What would a beautiful woman like you want to have?" The bar man was nice as she smiled. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with dark red shorts. Judging the way he spoke Robyn was guessing if he was gay or not and by the way he was using his actions sounding a little girly with the girly vibe.

"A Pina Colada and a Blue Hawaiian cocktail thank you" Robyn said as he nodded and was off already making the drinks while Robyn just watched. To Robyn he seemed friendly but to her she couldn't trust some one so easily without getting to know them.

"So... You here for a holiday? Break? Visit?" He said before realising "Oh sorry I forgot to mention that my name is Antonio by the way if you was wondering I'm gay" He said with a wink as Robyn guess was correct. She looked at him wondering what to say as she thought of something.

"Well it's like a holiday and a break and call me Robyn. Nice to meet you Antonio" Robyn said as she smiled at him while he was done making Kai drink and on with her's. She always like the bright blue colour of the Hawaiian drink.

"Nice to meet you to Robyn. Can I ask who's the fella surrounded by all them good-looking girls?" He asked as he was making the drink Robyn turned around and noticed it was the hut she came from where she left Kai to get the drinks. A sweat dropped like an anime cartoon while she was embarrassed to say that was her husband.

"Well that's my husband. Oh and don't feel sympathy for me he's like them cold-hearted men who don't give a fuck" Robyn said as Antonio noticed her mood change just by talking about her husband. He was guessing if it was arranged but that's taking the conversation too far.

"Good luck babe and here are your drinks. It's on the house" He said as he winked while Robyn thanked him and got the drinks. She walked back to the hut and sat in her place while the girls was hauling over him as Kai looked as if he wasn't liking it. The girls stopped as Robyn put the drinks down and sat down giving Robyn a dirty look.

"And who are you?" One of the girls said with a disgusted tone. _'Hn. What a snobby little bitch' _Robyn thought as the other girls kept rolling their eyes at her. Robyn sighed and gave them a plain and bored look taking her shades off her eyes were revealed to all the girls as they all had amazingly brown or dark brown eyes. They eyes widened as soon as Robyn took her shades off as if they didn't see her eye colour before.

"Who am I? His wife" Robyn said waiting for all there gasp's as she heard them all do with Kai smirk a bit. The girls didn't move but there faces looked like they were thinking... Hard. Robyn had to hide her smirk seeing these dumb girls trying to think of something so obvious.

"So you two are married? Together, together?!" She said as she stood up and looked a bit dumb as she stood up Robyn took a good look at her seeing that she was tanned with dirty blonde hair with some brown roots and streaks that was messily in a bun. She was in an orange frilly bikini that looked a bit too bright. The girl group walked away some was upset but the others were a little surprised that they were a married couple looking so young.

Kai got hold of the drink and dranked it looking relaxed as ever. Robyn was a little bored as she sat on her knees as her right shoulder sleeve slipped while she was taking a sip of her cocktail but it looked like she didn't mind as she watched the clear blue ocean. She closed her eyes as she felt the breeze blow on them like a blessing from Bora Bora while Kai took a photo of that memory in his mind.


	10. Chapter 10: Honeymoon II

**Chapter 10: Honeymoon II**

Relaxing under the shade for a few minutes the images of Robyn kept flashing in Kai head and mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her somehow he didn't want her to leave him in his mind. Robyn looked at the time as there was still enough time left she turned to Kai as she wondered if she should disturb him or not.

"Urm, Kai I'm going to take a swim ok" Robyn said as she looked at him and waited for his response. She knew he wasn't asleep cause he was moving a minute ago to take a sip of his still cold drink. She looked at the people in the beach watching them in happiness as she saw some couples go in the water and play with each other with such big smiles. Making her wonder will her and Kai ever be like that.

"Hn" Was his response after all those minutes when she could have took a quick dip. To be honest there wasn't much people as this was much of a pretty exotic island. Robyn took her shirt off as she stood up to stretch while she heard something rustle next to her. Right next to her Kai took his shades off and pulled his shirt over his head. He smirked at Robyn as she gave a small smile and a appreciation in her eyes.

"I'm not letting you go on your own" Kai said in a whisper near Robyn ear from behind as she felt his hot breath breathe on her skin making her quiver a bit. The two walked to the water together as Kai held her hand in case the men he saw was around again maybe alone this time. Soon as they were in the water while it was waist high for Kai and for Robyn it was just below her belly button.

"The water is so warm" Robyn said as she glided her hands over the water while the little waves was swaying the two. The water shimmered as they glittered Robyn eyes as she looked at Kai with a smile he didn't see before. Robyn started to walk over the water but when she took another stepped her foot hit something sharp.

"Ssss oww" Robyn moaned painfully as Kai looked at her and picked her up straight away as he carried her out of the water and to the hut they was in while people were looking surprisingly not expecting someone who don't socialize much and saves his wife out of the water quickly.

"I think I stepped on something sharp" Robyn said as Kai laid out her blanket for her to sit on as he laid her down on her back while he was looking around for a first aid kit somewhere while Robyn noticed he was searching for something.

"Kai the first aid kit is in the bag I bought along with me" Robyn said to him as he got the bag and got the red first aid kit out while he placed Robyn legs on his lap as her feet were starting to go numb. Her feet were bleeding a lot for just a step but it could be infectious if he didn't treat it.

"There's nothing inside but it look's like you grazed your foot on a sharp rock" Kai said as Robyn felt him wipe the blood making her giggle as Kai heard and started to continue while Robyn was going crazy at how ticklish she was. Kai then got some bandage's to wrap around her left foot while Robyn laid back and took all the things that happened to her in just this moment.

"Why now? We only arrived and I'm already injured" Robyn moaned for a bit as she was pissed off. Kai finished wrapping the bandages as he put the first-aid kit away and sat Robyn up a bit so she's not laying straight down. Kai dried himself down as he was a little wet from the ocean. He looked at the watch and notice they've been here for more than an hour.

"Want to go?" Robyn suggested first as Kai looked at her and nodded as he got all the stuff ready as Robyn tried to get up and put her cardigan on as she managed that while she was sitting up. She put her sandals in her bag not being able to wear them she saw Kai ready as he grabbed Robyn bag and hauled her over his shoulder un-expectedly.

"K-Kai what are you doing?" Robyn said as Kai held onto her tighter and walked on while he was ignoring her comments. He walked quickly and Robyn felt a little dizzy but she was feeling a bit guilty for making Kai do this all for her cause of her stupid injury. She saw that they were already on the deck towards their room while Kai was rustling his pocket finding the key as Robyn saw it in his back pocket. She smirked and rolled her eyes as she got the keys out and passed it to the front in front of Kai face.

"Thanks" He said as Robyn felt a little happy with herself with Kai finally starting to talk with her instead of 'Hn'. And again she kept thinking of what it actually meant to him. They walked into their room locking their room door as Kai flopped Robyn on the bed as she fell on her back with her cardigan open in front of Kai as Robyn sat up on her elbows. Kai looked at her and felt a blush come up as he turned around and put a hand in front of his as Robyn went red.

"I'm going for a shower" He said as he was feeling a little damp in his clothes while he took the room towels and walked into the bathroom slamming it shut making Robyn close her eyes and jump up a little. _'What of he pulls off a little act in bed tonight? He might touch me again and leave it and then it might lead to that argument again?! Ugh why did he have to throw me on the bed!' _Robyn complained as she sat up and hopped to her suitcase looking through her clothes for tonight.

**Half an hour later...**

Kai came out of the shower with only a towel around his waist as he slowly opened the door. Robyn was half way in the middle of changing as she had no bra or top on. She heard the door open and foot steps as she quickly grabbed the bra. Kai turned around and saw Robyn clear back as he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra but only panties. Robyn put her arms through and fitted herself in the bra as she was trying to clip the bra.

"Do you need help?" Kai admitted as he watched her trying to clip her bra as he went over the bed behind her. Robyn felt his breath on her back and shoulders as she shivered a bit. She held her bra as she just nodded while Kai clipped the bra but before that he paused.

"Which one?" He asked as he was talking about the hooks. He didn't know which she was but there was 3 lines with 3 hooks. Robyn knew what he was talking about as she moved her hair for more access.

"Middle" She said as he did what he was told. He clipped the bra not feeling any awkwardness as for Robyn she felt totally awkward. Having Kai a.k.a her husband do her bra when she couldn't do it felt a little weird. And to her he wasn't even wearing any pants or boxers! Just a towel covering him that can easily come off!

Closing her suitcase she limped and dragged it across the room to her walk-in closet where she'll be getting changed. Kai watched her helplessly drag the heavy suitcase as he got up and took it himself as Robyn stood there paralysed. She wondered why he helped her so much just cause of a deep cut on the bottom of her foot?

Kai then walked to his room and decided to get changed as he walked in and closed the door only taking about 2 minutes to change into boxers and some black trousers. Robyn was in a red and black lace lingerie as the maid thankfully put the day on each lingerie so Robyn knew when to wear them but also not get them mixed about with other pair's.

"Hn. Do you want to eat something?" Kai asked as it sounded like he was willingly to make something. But arriving Bora Bora a bit late they rather enjoy the first day with a few hours as it was only 8 PM now and the sun was setting as Robyn put on her black silk mid-thigh robe on as she opened the door to look at the sunset.

She limped as Kai just watched. He walked behind Robyn as his chest was on her back as he placed each of his hands beside her side-by-side. Robyn felt his presence as she liked it she didn't mind it being Kai as long as it wasn't a stranger or pervert or even a pedophile. To Robyn she was just under Kai chin as her head fitted near his adams apple.

"I won't eat anything tonight. Tomorrow we can go to a restaurant if you'd like to" Robyn said as she turned around and looked up to see his purple light eyes look down at her as he started into her silver icy blue ones. He never saw her eyes really closely as the peace and quiet was even better without the disturbance.

"Hm" He said instead of 'Hn' as Robyn thought was his answer meant again. She looked at his body close up as he was really worked out and being tense normally. He saw her eyes look at his body as he really wanted too... Can he just do this once... Would she accept it?


	11. Chapter 11: Rushing Through To Eachother

**Chapter 11: Rushing Through To Each Other**

Kai looked deeply into her eye's as she always looked so beautiful to him. Robyn looked into his eye's feeling a little un-comfortable but something in her told her to wait and expect the un-expected. Kai held her closer to his chest; protecting her like she was his life and his one and only not letting her go for no resistance. Robyn felt him pull closer as she allowed that but the only thing that was running through her mind was _'What if we get into an argument again? Is he breaking the promise and vow he made earlier on?' _She thought as those thoughts suddenly eased away from her mind. Kai didn't know what he was doing as his body was doing the actions he wanted to all along when they first met but why was he pulling back and away; he didn't know why.

"Kai..." Robyn said quietly as she started to blush. She was feeling hot just standing in front of him as she was actually thinking that _he _is her husband. She didn't understand why she felt so protected in his arms as if nothing could touch them. In her veins and emotions the butterflies was rushing through in her blood and stomach.

Kai lowered his head as he loved it when she say's his name. He guess that he would love her voice repeating his name over and over again until it was a hoarse. He slowly touched her hair from the back as he moved her hair away from her neck so he could get a clear view. His hands slowly slid down from her neck to her shoulders as he moved her robe off her shoulders a bit.

Robyn moaned a little but bite her lip to stop her as Kai lowered his head closer to her neck as soon as Robyn could feel his hot warm breath breathe on her skin as he lifted her a little and pulled her even closer to himself while his lips rubbed on her skin. Robyn hands held Kai shoulders while Kai lifted her a bit she was starting to stand on her tip toes but she could stand like that for a long time.

Kai lips latched on to her neck at her sweet spot as Robyn muffled some moans through her lips as she felt her self get even more hotter than before. Her breaths were heavier as she slowly closed her eyes due to his lips hitting her so right at her weakest points. Kai looked at Robyn and saw he was hitting the right spot as he felt her hands hold on to him tighter them loosely.

"Are you cold?" Kai asked as he wondered if she was feeling cold being on the deck for a while as the temperature was slowly dropping but with a hint of warmth in the air. Robyn did feel some shivers earlier on as she nodded. Kai took her answer as he bent down and put his hands under her legs and back as he picked her up like a bride. Robyn then felt her blush come up again as Kai opened the room door and locked it as he maked sure it was all private.

"Ka-" Robyn tried to say as she was cut off by Kai laying her down on her bed gently this time as he bent over her as she really noticed how henched and big he was compared to her his body was muscular as he looked like one of them models you modelled for Calvin Klein. He was like her shield she'll want to one day protect. Kai rubbed his lips on Robyn neck as he started to un-do her robe knot while Robyn was sitting up on her elbows as she feeling weaker and weaker cause of his lips.

"Tell me what's wrong?" He said as she continued and quickly pulled a fast move on Robyn as he opened her black silky robe to reveal her lingerie underneath. He was always out-stand and speechless every time he would look at Robyn but he wondered how surprise would he be with out those pantie and bra on.

"I-I mmm can t-try" Robyn said as her moan was let out as soon as his warm tongue started to suck her shoulder while he pulled her closer. She felt totally at his abyss as he continued tasting her skin he was longing for. Robyn wanted to refuse and push him away but then her mind and heart shouts at her saying _don't refuse him_.

Kai let go as he looked at Robyn as she covered her eyes with her hand and wrist as her palm faced him while her teeth were gritting each other and her cheeks almost red as a rose. Her robe was half way down her arms while it was spread around beneath her as her other hand was holding onto the blanket beneath them tightly Kai smirked and chuckled slightly as he wanted to look.

He put his hand behind her back as he lifted her up on her knees as Robyn moved her hand away from her eyes and let Kai move her into a position as she was on her knees with him sitting down on his knees in front of her as she was slightly higher than him but she looked at him without wondering her eyes around. Her chest was where his face was at as there was a fair amount of distance between each other.

She wasn't blushing anymore as she felt there was no need to but Kai felt amused seeing her blush to him it was also a cute reaction seeing her reflex to his moves. The moans she was moaning made him go crazy for her as he wished he could eat her up. Robyn looked down at him as his eyes were showing hunger and intensity. She bit her bottom lip while looking at him as he was definitely wanting more from his wife.

"Just for you" Robyn whispered in his ear seductively as she threw her hands behind her back while Kai smirked and laid some butterfly kissed down her stomach as Robyn was un-hooking her bra as that struggle was complete. The bra was un-clipped as Robyn held it to pull her arms out as she managed to do while Kai pulled it off with out a moment of notice. Her beast's bounced out a bit as they had no support.

Kai looked at the beauty of his wife as she was definitely his goddess. Whatever was his he would never share her as she was his and only his and what was his; would never be touched. Robyn looked away feeling a little un-comfortable but a sudden moan escaped from her mouth as soon as she felt his big warm hands cup her breast's so gently as he started to massage them as Robyn fell backwards but used her hands for support to keep her up while arching her back to allow more access for him to be on top.

"Your so fucking beautiful" Kai finally said as Robyn appreciated his compliment as she smirked while biting her bottom lip as his hands started to tease her nipples between his manly fingers while Robyn moans wasn't kept in anymore. She couldn't believe the Kai was actually doing this to her. Kai looked at his wife as he leaned on to her a bit while Robyn made it easier as she laid back with Kai between her legs as his head was lowering down a bit while Robyn bit her lip even harder getting nervous if he...

**RING RING. RING RING.**

Kai mobile went off as Robyn sat up immeadiently while Kai closed his eyes in disappointment. Robyn felt a tad upset but she didn't mind that it didn't go further than this but will it _ever _go further than this? Kai got up and walked to his mobile as he went to answer the call. Robyn grabbed her bra and managed to put that back on as her hands were a little shaky. Kai was a little pissed off instead of disappointed as he was already planning to kill the person who called him.

"Hello!" Kai spoke sternly through the phone as he looked back at Robyn and saw her face was still flushed and her cheeks were wearing into a pink instead of red while he was wondering what would have happend if the call didn't occur.

_**"ALOHA!... If that's what they say... How the hell do I greet you?!" **_That voice Kai knew and already had a blue print on how to kill this _guy_.

"What do you want?!" Kai replied as he was not only now pissed off but very annoyed by knowing who this caller was.

_**"Now now Kai don't get angry! I just wanted to congratulate you buddy!" **_Kai could literally break the phone in his hands in irritation as he wondered who gave his number to this dumb prick.

"Hn. Who gave you my number?" Kai asked as he was imagining who could have gave his number to a total baka but who ever gave his number would be a baka too.

_**"Tala. And I heard you got married! I think I met the lady before... Or is it my mind that's playing with me?" **_The voice on the other side was taking this whole thing as he has now clue of what he has stopped between Kai and Robyn.

"Tyson. You are a dead man" Kai said as he has always found Tyson Granger the most annoying person he has ever met. And Kai had no clue that Tala would open up so much about his life to whom who was one his enemy or let's say rival _back then_.

_**"Heh heh heh just doing my job so when's the wedding? Or did you be cold-hearted husband and not give a wedding which every wife would love or dreamed of?" **_Tyson said as Kai thought of what he said. Detailing it deeply in his head as he wondered if _his_ wife wanted a wedding.

"Hn. And how would you know what my wife would want?" Kai said as Robyn heard what he said. She was surprised but yet feel something warm in her fuzz up hearing him say _'my wife' _she never felt like this before but hearing him say that made her feel somewhat happy and all bubbled up.

_**"I won't know. It's something that's always in their mind when the guy propose and it's something chicks think about. Hil's over here is going crazy about the proposal" **_Tyson said as Kai smirked a bit hearing about Tyson proposing to Hilary as the two were perfect for each other since the start until Tyson understood real girl feelings using Hilary as practises.

"Hn. Engaged to Hilary I see. Who knew? Well we all did and now Tyson you are disturbing me. Talk to Tala." Kai said as the two said there farewell's and hung up as he put his phone down and looked at Robyn who was still sitting in the same place but with her bra and robe on.

"Who's Tyson?" Robyn said as she stood up and straightened her robe out as she walked to the small kitchen they had as Kai watched her walk to the kitchen and run the tap. Robyn wanted some water as her throat was parched from all the moaning earlier on.

"Hn. A **old **friend back then" Kai said as he walked to the kitchen wanting some water as Robyn drank her cup but not entirely as she looked through the small fridge they had as Kai walked in and drank Robyn cup not caring if she drank it too as she stood up and turned around and look at Kai as she raised her perfectly done natural dark blue eye brow raise up as she looked at Kai finish her cold glass of water she added ice cubes in.

"What?" Kai said as Robyn was standing there as she rolled her eyes and got out a lemon while slicing it and then dropping a slice in her glass as she added more cold water and ice cubes as she took the glass from Kai hands but making a second one for him so he wont be able to finish her cup.

"Your glass. My glass. And if you drink it from my glass don't finish the complete glass. I'm parched too you know" Robyn had a slight british accent as she was from America as that was a slight confusion but that's what kept Kai interested in listening to her but he would love hearing her voice 24/7.

"Hn" All he said as Robyn sweat dropped. She just drank her cup as Kai already finished his even the lemon. Robyn walked to the bedroom with Kai behind her as she placed the cup on the desk near her side as there was two mini table's on each side with flowers and a light while Robyn placed her cup near her bed to drink later on.

"My foot isn't so numb now" Robyn said as she was massaging her injured foot while she was fixing her bandages. Looking at the clock she yawned as she took her robe off as she placed it on her dressing table while heading to bed. Before laying down she drank up the last remaining in her cup.

"Robyn" Kai said suddenly as Robyn looked up to look at Kai right behind her as they were literally nose to nose and chest to chest.

"Yes" She replied.

"Did you imagine a wedding?" Kai asked as he raised his eye-brow up.

"Well yeah but I'm not at all interested in it" Robyn said as Kai smirk appeared with his eye-brow still raised up.

"Would you want a wedding?" He asked as Robyn hadn't thought about that.

"... Were already married. Were on our honeymoon and now you're suggesting a wedding? We really mixed it all up" Robyn said with a laugh while she looked up to the ceiling.

"Hn. I guess we are. You won't be going anywhere _tonight_" Kai said as he wrapped his arm around her waist tightly pulling her into his embrace as Robyn felt his temperature and guessed he was always warm and hot. Robyn loved his scent and being with him but just cause of a night they're starting to cuddle in their relationship and do some intimate things to each other.

She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck as she was actually happy to be in her lingerie with Kai as the bed was already hot under the sheets. Her eye's starting to doze off as for some reason her dream started out with a wedding.

* * *

**Japanese - Baka**

**English - Idiot**


End file.
